Counterparts 2
by KawaiiYanderlee
Summary: The animatronics are the best friends. With a new manager who is loved by everyone, their lifes seem to become normal again. The animatronics are an united family, until something happens. Something worse than what already happened time ago... Because, after thirty years, there's only one. Or at least, that's what it looks like.
1. Perfect Days

After five years, things didn't change too much. In fact, they barely did. The animatronics were still inseparable, and that was the way they were going to stay. The kids loved the toy animatronics more each day. Even though Mangle became a 'take-apart-and-put-back-together' attraction with the pass of time, he still felt in home and kept his love towards kids. Mostly because Dustin kept coming, and he was one of the very few kids who, instead of dismantling Mangle, gave him a hug. That was the only different thing worth mentioning, though.

Noticing how there were no more battles between the robots, the staff started to think of repairing the old animatronics. The idea was never truly taken by the new manager, a man named Hiro, as it would be hard to repair them. Hiro was born in Japan, adopted when he wasn't even a year old. His full name was Erik Hiro, but he was almost never called Erik. He was not really tall, with short, curly, blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Hiro was the opposite side of Leigh; he was nice to everybody, never showed hate directly and never lied. Hiro was always taking good care of the toy animatronics, he even amplified BB's voice box. Plus, he also repaired Mangle's distorted one. And whenever he could, Hiro took a look to the old animatronics and fixed some things here and there. Anything he could do to keep them stable.

One night, all the animatronics reunited in the game area as usual. Toy Freddy was walking around in circles as the others spoke to each other. The bear stopped walking around aimlessly, looked at Freddy.

"So? What do you think of Hiro? After a while, you should have changed your mind already."

"He's the best." Freddy acknowledged, managing to show a little smile. When Hiro first came, he never actually felt good around him. And it had been like that for two years. Freddy never trusted people, but the man changed his mind. "He's the first one to truly care for us."

"Aye." Foxy agreed. He crossed his arms as he firmly said, "If 'e leaves, I be leavin' too."

Mangle giggled. "Of course you will." he said sarcastically. Ever since Hiro fixed his voice box, he felt immensely happy whenever he spoke. For so long he had been speaking as clear as he could, which wasn't much, but now he could talk like the others did.

"He's going to be my best friend!" Toy Bonnie yelled happily, hopping onto the stage. "Today, he told me I was the cutest thing ever!"

"Isn't it because you are?" Toy Chica told him sweetly. During those past five years, something special arose between her and Toy Bonnie, like it happened with BB and BG. The blue rabbit blushed a little, responding with one of his little giggles.

Freddy looked around him. "Don't you find it amazing how things change? It's like yesterday we hated each other, and now we literally are like brothers." He looked up to a picture in the wall near the show stage depicting the old animatronics on the left, the toy animatronics on the right and Hiro in the middle, along with the Marionette and Golden Freddy. And Hiro was of course the photograph. He made the photo when the robots gained his trust. Another reason of why they loved him so much.

Toy Freddy walked to his older version's side, looked at the picture as well. "Things change before you can tell." he muttered, partially to himself, but letting the others hear.

"_Wise words." _a familiar voice said from the distance. It was the Marionette, who was nicknamed Daisuke by Hiro. His name was given to him in honor to his action of making the old animatronics understand the truth, thus it meant 'great help'. In fact, and even though they were still called by their real names, all the animatronics were given Japanese nicknames by Hiro:

Toy Freddy was called Katashi (firm), Freddy, Katsuo (victorious hero), Bonnie, Ken (strong), Toy Bonnie, Haru (sunlight spring), Chica, Ai (affection), Toy Chica, Akemi (brightly beautiful), Foxy, Shun (fast), Mangle, Yori (trust), BB, Etsuko (joyful child), BG, Minako (beautiful child), and Golden Freddy, Makoto (sincerity).

Putting Japanese nicknames to the animatronics helped Hiro feel in home. Those names also had a very important significance to the robots, as they were given by either an action of theirs or their personality or appearance.

Daisuke floated towards Freddy and his counterpart, who had just turned around to face him. "_Just as you said, things will surely change again. Whether that change is good or bad, you'll have to decide it for yourself."_

Daisuke's words were always wise, always managed to make the animatronics realize something. Freddy looked down, in understanding of Daisuke's words. "What we do now, will determine our future, right?" he asked. Daisuke nodded.

BB walked towards the three animatronics, all staring at the picture. BG soon followed. Those two couldn't be separated, not even five minutes. That was why Hiro put them together in the game area during the day. "I still don' get it." BB said innocently. Daisuke looked at him, ready to explain him anything he needed. "How can our actions change something that didn't happen yet?"

BG had the same question in mind, so she looked at Daisuke, who smiled. He appreciated BB's recent interest for things. He had been asking questions ever since he could say full sentences. Chica decided to be the one explaining it, however. She always said she was good at dealing with kids, even if she wasn't around them. "Look, I'll explain it so you can understand. Imagine you have food around-"

"Oh here we go." Freddy said quietly, giggling. Chica's examples always had to include food in them.

"And then imagine you eat that food now." Chica continued. "Then, you wouldn't have any more food, right?" BB and BG nodded at the same time. "So that's it. If you do certain things now, something will be different in the future."

Even if her examples were always with food, she always managed to get things clear. BB soon understood everything, thus making a realization expression. BG giggled, hugged him. She always did. It was her way of showing appreciation towards someone.

"But even if something changes, why would it bad?" Toy Bonnie said, coming off the stage and joining the rest. It just came across his mind why Daisuke said that they would decide if the change was going to be good, or _bad._ "We are the best friends, we are attended every day, we have a wonderful manager… What could possibly go wrong?"

"Maybe we have all that, but don't be too sure." Toy Chica told him. "Remember all that time ago, when you were so strong and secure, and at the end you almost get killed more than twice."

Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes, sighed, as Bonnie said, "I thought we forgot about that already. I don't like remembering myself doing all that…"

"Exactly." Mangle chimed in. "Why are we remembering this? Let's focus on what's important: our new life! We've been enjoying each other's company for five years, let's not start this now."

"Lis'en to the lad, folks." Foxy agreed with Mangle. And not only because they simply agreed on everything they said, but because Mangle was truly right that moment. "It be no fun for me to remember me past days."

Daisuke smiled again, looked up at the picture. He felt happiness grow upon him each time he saw it, each time he saw those happy expressions. And sometimes, he thought what would happen if the animatronics got separated. It was something we didn't want to know at all.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, here we go! Alright, there are a few things I want you to understand:**

**\- The Japanese names have a really important significance, actually. I did not add them because I'm currently obsessed with Japan, they will have an important meaning, and you will see it as the story progresses.**

**\- The character Dustin will take a bigger role here. I never add something for no reason, trust me.**

**\- After three or four chapters, the story might stop for a while. Why? Because I will already need crucial information from FNaF 3 to continue. This means that, upon arriving to a certain moment of the story, I will have to wait for the third game to come out to make the next chapters. **

**That's all. Enjoy the new story! ;)**


	2. Malfunctioning?

Daytime. A really peaceful daytime. The toy animatronics were walking around, playing with children. BB and BG were meeting new people with delight. Mangle was finally having a moment of peace. Everything was as fine as it should be.

Hiro was meanwhile making sure everything was alright, plus winding up the music box constantly. Daisuke wanted to be alone for some time, thinking of whatever roamed his mind.

"I love this." Toy Bonnie said, finally having a moment to rest now that the kids were focusing on other things. "Know that everyone likes us so much and that we make them happy… It's just wonderful!"

"You said it." Toy Freddy agreed lively. He looked at the music box, and crossed his arms. "I wonder what Daisuke's thinking about. He usually never wants to lose a day of fun."

"He has his thoughts, y'know." Toy Chica told him, already knowing Daisuke's schedule. He was by far the most thoughtful yet attentive animatronic, followed by Golden Freddy. But if he wanted Hiro to not let him out, it just mean he had something really important to think about. More important than usual.

"Oh, anyways, just let him do what he wants. He's fine, you know that." Toy Bonnie said, closing his eyes. He opened them just a couple of seconds later, asking, "Because you do, right?"

Toy Freddy giggled, gave his partner a nod. Toy Bonnie seemed relieved with that. "So, what do you want to do –" He suddenly stopped. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica looked where he was staring at, too. All their eyes opened wide, slowly. However, there was nothing unusual. Just a parent talking to his child.

What was happening was something it was bound to happen. The toy animatronics, for some reason, had the feeling that the adults were bad people if they were too close to kids, forcing the robots to simply stare and make sure they acted normally. Hiro noticed this. He put his hand over his front, muttering, "Not again…"

He walked over to the unmoving animatronics. "Guys, hey, guys listen. Are you listening to me? Hellooo?" Hiro insisted. Nothing. "Earth calling the toys, hellooo." The man kept trying, waving his hand in front of the animatronics. Still nothing. Hiro rolled his eyes. He already knew how to fix the problem. He clapped loudly, as he yelled, "Focus!"

The toy animatronics came back in an instant. They blinked various times and looked around, seeming confused. "Uhh, what were we doing…?" Toy Chica asked. Toy Bonnie shrugged.

"Akemi, sweetie, you all were doing it again." Hiro told Toy Chica.

"Doing…?" Toy Bonnie said, frowning, waiting for Hiro to answer.

"Staring at people for no reason." Hiro deadpanned.

"Oh. We did it again?" Toy Bonnie asked innocently.

Hiro sighed, "Yes. You really need to stop doing that. Daisuke is worried about it."

"So that's the reason why he doesn't want to go out today…" Toy Freddy figured out, receiving a nod from Hiro. "See, we would love to stop doing that, but we just…"

"Can't." Toy Chica finished.

* * *

Some minutes after closing, Hiro was talking to some employees and a mechanic who had already came there many times before, while the animatronics were off.

"If you can't stop them, we'll do it, Hiro." The mechanic, Joel, told Hiro worriedly.

"I'm trying, Joel. They just seem to not be able to focus on anything else when they get in that… mood." Hiro argued back.

"Mate, we can't just clap in front of them. Someone might think we're stupid." An employee said, crossing his arms. Another one next to him rolled his eyes, as if his partner was saying something completely ridiculous.

"I do what I can. Do you think it's easy for me to take care of… _Eleven _animatronics?"

"No. But this problem doesn't concern the old ones. It doesn't concern BB or BG. It doesn't concern Daisuke. It's about the toys. If they don't stop staring at people that way, we will have to do something to make it stop." Joel said, rather seriously. Hiro was about to speak, when Joel cut him off. "Something serious."

Hiro put his hand over his front. "I'll try. I'll try…"

* * *

Sometime later, when everyone left, the animatronics all turned on again.

"Yellooo!" Chica said cheerily, coming out the first.

"Hiya!" Toy Chica yelled joyfully at her friend. They both giggled.

"How did the day go?" Freddy asked in general, being the second to come out, followed by Bonnie and Foxy.

"Good. In part." Toy Freddy answered. Toy Bonnie got in front of him, saying, "But overall good!" gaily.

"Yeah. In part. An awesome day, the more or the less." Mangle said, hopping down the ceiling on a table, to then come down the floor.

"Ah. Don't tell me. Ye had a horrible day. Aye?" Foxy asked, already knowing the answer. Only Mangle's expression when he looked at him was enough to tell the red fox that he was right.

"And the day almost gets ruined." A voice said. Hiro came out from the office, so all the animatronics were surprised. It wasn't usual that he stayed there for so long.

"Hiro? Is there any problem?" Bonnie asked, somewhat worried. Whenever Hiro stayed there, the news weren't precisely good. But nothing really bad ever happened, so the animatronics weren't that worried.

"Yes, Ken, there is." Hiro looked at the toy animatronics. "I need to talk to you."

The toy animatronics looked at each other. Their older versions gave them almost joking looks.

"Oh, you've got a problem, huh?" Freddy joked.

"Hey, you had problems too, largemouth." Toy Chica joked back.

"Good one." Chica said, between a playful chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. There was this stupid 'Service Unavailable' problem thing that didn't let me log in. I hope to not have it again ;_;**


	3. If You Stare, You Lose

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle were all in the office. Hiro was walking around, aimlessly. He stopped and looked at the animatronics. "Look guys, this staring thing of yours is becoming a huge problem."

The toy animatronics looked down, feeling a somewhat inner shame. "I told you before," Toy Freddy started. "We wouldn't do that, if we could stop it."

"Fine. Really, it's fine." Hiro said calmly. "We can solve this thoroughly. Let's see, what is in your heads when you do that?"

"We don't really know." Toy Bonnie muttered.

"It's like everything around us stops, and we forget everything that happened when we 'come back'." Toy Chica then said worriedly. Hiro crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and nodded for himself a couple of times, taking note of the situation.

"Well, we'll need a way to fix it. Now I just need to think of one…"

"I would _so _like to help with this." Toy Bonnie said, rather sadly, looking down. Toy Freddy nodded in agreement. Hiro made out one of his cheerful smiles as he said, "Oh, don't worry. We will be able to fix this with time."

Meanwhile, the old animatronics were patiently waiting for his friends. "What do you think they are talking about?" Chica asked.

"No idea." Freddy replied, monotone.

"_It's about their staring problem." _Daisuke said, finally letting himself be seen for once in the whole day. The animatronics turned towards him.

"Starin' problem?" Foxy asked, confused.

"_For some reason, they stare at people when they get too close to kids. I've been trying to find the source of the problem, but it makes no sense. It didn't happen before, and there wasn't any accident around here to make them think adults are dangerous." _

"Maybe they got that from us…?" Freddy said, looking away in a dissimulate way.

"What do you mean by that?" Chica asked him, having absolute zero clue of what the bear was talking about.

"Well, we used to stare at people… But without a reason. Don't you remember?"

Freddy's friends made memory, nodded after remembering.

"_It is possible that's the source of the problem, but there's something important that needs to be solved here: why now, when everything is fine? I still need to find an explanation so I can help them. Or else, they might be…" _

Daisuke didn't continue. It was clear he didn't want to know it. Freddy had a faint clue of what he was going to say, but his friends, however, did not. The toy animatronics came in later on, followed by Hiro.

"So?" Freddy said expectantly.

"We will try our best to stop this thing that has gotten into us." His counterpart replied.

"I hope it works…" Hiro muttered.

"What did you think about?" Bonnie asked the man, who was slowly walking towards the entrance to leave. Hiro turned around.

"The animatronics, no matter what, _must _focus on something else. I trust them. I know they can do it."

And he left.

Chica looked at the floor for some seconds, before looking at the toy animatronics and asking, "Are you sure you can control yourselves?"

"We'll try." Toy Chica said firmly.

"Hey guys!" a childish voice said from the distance. It was BB, accompanied by BG. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, really." Toy Bonnie said between giggles. "Just a little talk with Hiro."

"Oh, he was here?" BG said disappointedly. "I wanted to say hello!"

BB gave her a friendly punch in the shoulder as he said, "Oh come on! You can do it tomorrow, and the next tomorrow, and the next next tomorrow…!" Both of them started laughing innocently.

* * *

The next day was the day where the toy animatronics would try to focus on any other thing instead of thinking adults were bad people. They were going to do it for Hiro, for their friends, for themselves, for Daisuke. They couldn't fail.

The first case went up. Toy Chica was walking around, casually saw a parent talking to his two kids. Her eyes were already opening wide, but then she shook her head, sharply looked away, kept walking. Hiro was aware of it, and a warm smile formed on his face.

The same thing happened with Toy Bonnie as he was talking to Toy Freddy. They were looking at that same parent. Toy Bonnie kept telling to himself, "Adults are good, adults are good, he's not doing anything bad, he's not doing anything bad, focus…" Mangle was looking out his room, again having a peaceful moment, just to try and make sure Hiro's trick worked. And it did, because whenever he looked at someone near kids, he thought that they were going to play or simply talk about something funny.

Daisuke was out of his box, observing the toy animatronics' brave actions. In any other moment, they could have made a mistake already. However, as the day went by, it was harder and harder for the robots to not stare at people, for there was a strange force inside them forcing them to do it. All animatronics were in the center of the game area, two parents handled a bag of candy to their child…

And that was where it all went wrong.

The animatronics couldn't take it anymore. They did it again. In a moment they were staring at the couple, who seemed startled. "No, no, no, no come on! Focus!" Hiro muttered nervously.

"_I can't dare to watch…" _Daisuke sighed, returning back to his box, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. The two parents slowly led the kid away, keeping their sight on the taunting animatronics. Once they were away, they returned to the real world.

"Hey, what happened?" Toy Bonnie asked in confusion.

"We're doomed…" Hiro said, almost desperately.

* * *

Once again, after closing, he was talking to Joel and some employees. All of them were having drinks.

"I _tried_, Joel. You have to understand, I did what I could, the animatronics did what they could, it's just _impossible_!_" _

"I know you tried, but they keep staring at people. It cannot go this way." Joel complained.

One of the employees chimed in, "We talked to each other, and with Joel too, and some other mechanics… And we only arrived at only conclusion…"

"Which is…?" Hiro asked, taking a long sip of his drink afterwards.

"…scrap the toy animatronics."

Hiro spilled the drink in shock.


	4. If They Leave

"_What_?!" Hiro choked out, eyes wide. "Scrap the toys- what the—that's not even-! No, just _no._"

Joel took a step forth, trying to calm the very angry manager down. "Hiro, I know that it's hard for you, but we are doing it for-"

"For security? How is _that_ for security? Do you even know that without the toys we aren't going anywhere here?" Hiro yelled, refusing to listen to anyone.

"We can always fix the old ones, hey?" an employee said quietly. "And plus, we still have BB, BG and Daisuke."

"No." Hiro said firmly. "The toys are staying. You want it or not."

Joel let out a sigh. "Look, I know you love those animatronics, but if they keep malfunctioning that way, there will be a day where they'll not only stare, but attack people. And maybe even you, or me, or the staff. No one wants that to happen, right?"

Hiro didn't want to admit that Joel was right. Maybe there was hope, maybe there wasn't. What Hiro knew was that he was going to figure it out. Without the toys, everything would change. Even if they were repaired, the old animatronics would always remember the day they heard those horrible news, forever, they would never forget it, and they would be alone. It just couldn't happen. The animatronics would lose all hope, they would be as joyless and depressed as they were when Leigh abandoned them.

"And look," Joel added. "I know that the old animatronics might feel bad. We have been searching up some things, and we found out an animatronic, similar to the toys, alone on an abandoned restaurant, which fortunately isn't really broken and still functions. Its name is White Fang, or something like it. We talked to the company, and we can repair that animatronic and bring it here. Isn't it good enough?"

Hiro didn't reply. He leaned against the wall, thinking. That was surely one of the hardest choices he ever had to make.

* * *

At night, the toys turned on. Toy Freddy was the first to see Hiro sitting on a chair, looking down, his hand over his front. "What's wrong with him?" Toy Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I don't know… I've never seen him that way." Toy Freddy replied, equally worried. It was clear Hiro was pretty saddened and afflicted.

"Let's go see." Toy Chica said as she jumped off the stage. The other two followed her. Upon being close, Toy Bonnie said quietly, "Hiro?"

Hiro looked up. "Oh, you're awake…" he muttered. With a long sigh, he got up and looked at the animatronics. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Toy Freddy asked, not sure about wanting to hear more bad things. Hiro began to stutter, "Well, you know, we've been together for a long time- and we all like each other as friends, and you- you like to be here and I do too, and- well, I- What I want to tell you is—"

"_They are going to decommission you." _

All animatronics looked over to the prize corner, recognizing that voice in an instant.

"Oh…" Leigh muttered. "You heard everything, right?"

"_Unfortunately, yes." _Daisuke said, almost with sorrow. The toy animatronics seemed really confused.

"W- what? Decommission us- what are you talking about?" Toy Freddy asked, puzzled.

Hiro finally took the courage to tell the story, "I talked to Joel and some of the employees this morning, and… Well, as we couldn't solve this little problem you have, they decided to scrap you…"

The animatronics' eyes went wide. Toy Bonnie made out a nervous giggle. "Oh Hiro, you're so funny…"

"I'm afraid there's no joke in this, Haru. You're getting scrapped for real." Hiro said, his voice full of sadness instead of happiness as usual. Toy Chica made that same nervous giggle, "Y- yeah, it's even funnier the second time…" When Hiro looked down, muttering, "I'm sorry guys…", the animatronics knew it wasn't a little prank.

"What—you—you would never let that happen, right?" Toy Freddy stuttered, unable to believe the truth.

"But staring is not a problem! We aren't doing anything wrong!" Toy Chica yelled in defense.

"Yeah! If we stare, it's because we are on our 'protective mode', you know that?" Toy Bonnie joined in. "Since when is that bad?"

"_It wasn't bad time ago, when you did it only when it was necessary." _Daisuke said slowly. "_Remember what happened to the night guard? He was clearly bad, and you attacked without thinking twice. Now you think anyone who's close to children is bad. At first you only stare, but then, the same thing that happened to the night guard will happen to innocent people, and if that happens, the place will close, and who knows what may happen to us…" _

It was tragedy after tragedy. Scrap the toy animatronics was the best solution after thinking about what could happen if they stayed. A hard decision, indeed, but the only solution.

"What are you talking about?" Mangle said, joining the afflicted animatronics. "Did I miss something important?"

"I really think you don't want to know," Toy Chica told him lowly, looking down. "But you have to."

Toy Freddy tried to contain his sadness, as only saying it caused him to feel the worst sadness he ever felt. "We are going to be decommissioned soon."

"What…?"

A deep voice full of despair said from a certain distance. Freddy stood at the Parts/Service door, motionless. He came closer, "Please tell me this is a nightmare."

"I would love so…" Toy Bonnie said hopelessly.

"No, no no no and no." Mangle growled. "I would rather be left a simple screw by children."

"You aren't going anywhere, right?" Chica said, also joining the reunion, along with Bonnie and Foxy.

"If someone told us this five years ago, we would have been pleased to hear it. But now? Not in my worst nightmare I want you to be scrapped." Freddy said firmly.

"I tried everything," Hiro murmured. "I don't want you to leave. I want to see you be happy, on the stage, I want you to enjoy being here. I don't want this all to happen."

* * *

**A/N: This might very well be the last chapter until FNaF 3 is released. Hopefully it will be soon, so cya for a while! ;)**


	5. If You Play With Fire, You Burn Yourself

A month and half barely went by ever since the idea of the toys being scrapped was irremediably taken. They didn't say a word since then. That day was soon going to come. Even though, not everything was bad. Knowing that without the toy animatronics the restaurant would be ruined, Hiro finally decided to repair the old animatronics. And with some help of Joel, it was done. But the happiness of being themselves again didn't content the animatronics at all. Not even the company of their new friend, White Fang, was enough.

The restaurant was closed for a few weeks already, as the staring problem seemingly got worse. Daisuke was really, _really _worried about everything that was happening. Hiro had been a long time without hearing the toys talk, and without seeing happiness upon the old animatronics. They were saddened, and the joy of being repaired remained hidden within them.

"It's horrible…" Hiro told Daisuke, another day that was in the cloudy mood. "I wasn't expecting things to go this way. This is all messed up." His words were as pained as if he had lost everything. In fact, he lost everything that made him happy, and so did the animatronics. The old ones refused to show any joy. The toys didn't speak, their words faded away by sadness. Daisuke didn't even want to hear the music from the music box. BB and BG had been ages without laughing.

"_I had a feeling that our future wouldn't be the best," _Daisuke gloomily acknowledged. "_And I hoped it was just a wrong feeling. However, it was not…"_

Hiro decided to ask a question he feared to ask. "Do you think things could get worse?"

Daisuke looked down, and waited a moment to answer. "_It's bound to happen eventually…" _

It hurt both of them. It really did.

White Fang came in, after countless attempts of trying to cheer up the animatronics. She was a black and white wolf animatronic, friendly and secretive, who always cared for her friends. Ever since she came in, she tried to make the animatronics feel better. She already got some trust, but with the robots in that mood, she wasn't getting much attention.

"Did you manage something?" Hiro asked, looking up at the new animatronic, who shook her head dreary.

"_It will be hard to get them out of their depression." _Daisuke pointed out, meditative.

"I really want to help them out…" White Fang muttered, lowering her head a little. Hiro made out a little, heartwarming smile. "Don't worry. You did what you could. I'm really proud of you, Miwa." Like all the other animatronics, White Fang also got a Japanese nickname, hers meaning 'harmony'.

* * *

The next night, after Hiro went home, Daisuke and White Fang went over to see the animatronics. The old ones were in the game area, with BB and BG sitting on the floor, whilst the toys were in the show stage, heads down, thoughtful and gloomy. Daisuke looked over the picture in the wall. The animatronics were so happy…

"_I'm sorry this had to happen to you…" _he whispered to himself. Right then, Foxy's left ear, not exposed anymore, twitched. He lifted up his head and looked around, attentive. Freddy looked at him with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked. The fox didn't reply. Whatever he heard or saw seemed to be important.

Or dangerous.

Some smoke coming out from behind the open curtains of the show stage caught the animatronics' eyes. _"Oh no…" _Daisuke muttered.

"Guys, careful!" Bonnie shouted at the toy animatronics, who immediately looked at the burning curtain. A huge, hungry flame wrapped the curtains, making the toys jump down from the stage with brief screams.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no no!" Toy Bonnie stuttered, backing away from the fire with the others.

"This is wrong, this is very wrong!" Chica yelled as she stared at the growing flames, already consuming the whole stage and the walls.

"We have to get out of here!" Mangle urged.

"How?! The door is closed!" Toy Chica shouted, looking fearfully at the fire.

"Run away!" BG yelled, almost out of her mind. Dragging BB with her, she ran away towards the party rooms, not caring about anything. Without knowing what to do, the others followed her in her frantic run.

Not later on, the fire was spreading all through the building. Smoke and flames came out the windows. The animatronics had split up, trying to find a way out of the inferno. Chica, Bonnie and their counterparts advanced through the blinding smoke. They couldn't see where they were.

BB, BG and White Fang ran through the devastating flames in search for their friends. As they ran, a flaming, wooden post fell right in front of them, stopping them short on their tracks and making they scream. "What do we do now?" BB yelled, looking around and keeping BG close to him. "Follow me!" White Fang urged them as she ran to the other side.

The rest were on the center of the game area. They watched horrified as the fire destroyed their home. "I can't dare to watch!" Mangle yelled, closing his eyes. Daisuke looked around, and could see what seemed to be the other animatronics behind the curtains of fire that were all around them. "This way!" he shouted, Freddy, Foxy and their counterparts following.

Something exploded, sending wood, metal and burning shrapnel flying. The animatronics, close to the explosion that moment, separated again, and lost sight of each other. White Fang and BG reunited, but they lost all the others. "Where's the rest?!" the animatronic child yelled frantically.

White Fang caught a glimpse of the door, fallen apart because of the heat. "They'll make it out, don't worry. Now come on, we can get out of here!" she told BG, who instantly followed her. They both jumped out. They were covered in ashes and had slight burn marks, but they didn't care. "But- the others!" BG yelled, almost desperately. She tried to get back inside, but White Fang stopped her, knowing it would be too dangerous.

And for their horror, another explosion came up. Bigger and stronger than the last one. The two animatronics got bathed in glowing orange, red and yellow colors as they covered themselves from the blinding light of the blast. They looked at the destroyed restaurant as the fire covered it completely. The others didn't come out.

"No…" BG muttered in shock. She hugged White Fang tightly. Maybe they couldn't cry, but one could be sure they actually were.

* * *

**A/N: FNaF 3 is here! Oh, the hype is lvl 100! This is what I thought would have happened to FFP. I so sorry T_T Oh come on! Y'all know the animatronics are returning! **


	6. Broken Family

The next day, Joel accompanied Hiro to work. When they both came out the car, talking about something apparently funny, they froze on the spot. Hiro couldn't help but stare in shock at his burnt restaurant, surrounded by firefighters.

"W- what happened here-?" Joel stuttered right before Hiro ran towards his beloved restaurant, converted into a smoky, black facility covered in ashes. Before he had the time to say something, BG ran into him, hugging him, her eyes tightly closed. She didn't say a word. Not that she needed to. White Fang reunited the heart-broken pair, her ears down.

"Miwa, where are the others…?" Hiro managed to ask, unable, unwilling to believe what happened. And for his dismay, White Fang slowly looked away, closing her eyes. He knew what the wolf meant, and it was a nightmare becoming true. Hiro's breaths became silent gasps. He grit his teeth, shook his head shakily. "No!" he whispered aloud. Out from all the things that could have happened, the worst one came out: the building was completely destroyed and only two animatronics survived.

Joel ran next to Hiro, who was muttering, "No, no…" repeatedly. "Hiro," the mechanic announced. "I talked to the firefighters. Was there someone inside? They said a fire like that could only be made by a person."

"O-of course not…" Hiro managed to say, sadness, depression and shock floating on his voice.

"Don't be… that sure…"

Hiro turned around exasperatedly, only to find Golden Freddy next to White Fang.

"Makoto!" Hiro yelled, pleased to know he wasn't lost too. "Oh thanks God you're fine!"

"What do you mean by 'don't be so sure'?" White Fang then asked, intrigued, but afraid at the same time. "Did you see someone inside?"

Golden Freddy looked at what once was his home, and Hiro could see sorrow on his expressionless eyes. All he said before a short pause was a blank, "Yes…"

After thinking if to say it or not, Golden Freddy looked at BG. "Remember… the story… Daisuke told you… and your friends?" Still controlled by her inner sadness, she barely nodded before looking at the ground again. Golden Freddy diverted his look towards the restaurant again. "I'm sure… you remember… that man we… talked about. He's back… He did… this."

BG looked at Golden Freddy with both confusion and understanding. If she knew more things about that purple man, however, her look would have been filled with shock and anger.

* * *

Not long after the horrid incident, BG was taken to White Fang's finally reopened place, to have somewhere to go. It was clear she wasn't going anywhere for a long time, though. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was way too damaged, and something barely survived. What was clear was that the animatronics didn't. For when they found them, they were in the worst state an animatronic could be. The old ones, with exception of Bonnie, who was nowhere to be found, BB and Daisuke were badly burned, some of them with parts missing. Their eyes became scorched, white/grey pinprick-sized pupils. The toys managed to not get burnt, but their systems did get the damage. That was something that couldn't be repaired, as they were too fragile and it would be highly expensive to repair them. Not even Hiro could afford it.

Golden Freddy was also taken with White Fang, even though he wanted to stay at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a longer time. What he truly wondered was the mystery of Bonnie disappearing. Either he escaped, hid, the explosion got him directly, or the purple man did something to him. Golden Freddy hoped it would be one of the two first options.

Always, after closing, the three animatronics came out when there was no one outside and looked at the starry sky together, hoping that, somehow, their beloved friends would come back to life. It was a hard hit. Not only they lost their friends, they also lost their family. And even if White Fang didn't belong to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and she barely had time to meet the animatronics thoroughly, she still felt horribly bad.


	7. Phantoms

_Thirty years later…_

What once was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza started to fall apart long time ago. No one entered, no one talked about it for thirty years. However, a group of persons went there one night, equipped with flashlights and magnifying glasses. One of the men barely touched the door, and this fell down, stirring dust all over. The whole group turned on their flashlights and entered, coughing and waving the dust away.

"Holy dear," one of them muttered, looking around the desolated building. "This place really is forgotten."

"Yeah. Imagine all the things that happened here." Another one agreed.

"Do you really think the animatronics are still, like… Intact?" a third man asked the one on the lead, who was looking at his surroundings thoroughly.

"Oh sure. They must be broken and all that, but they surely still are something." He stopped, making the rest stop too. "Alright boys. Look around, and take things that you consider important. If we want to make people remember this place, we have to take things from this place. What I mostly care about is the animatronics, so search all around. I don't care if the animatronic you find is lacking all parts, I just want them here, understood?"

Everyone split up and started to try and find anything that might have survived. Some men found torn up endoskeletons, others found broken tables and chairs, not much. Still nothing that could remind people of that so special restaurant. Suddenly, one of the men called, "Uuuhh… Guys, you might want to see this…"

The man in charge ran there, followed by the rest, intrigued. They managed to find both Foxy and Freddy on a corner, unmoving, burnt and partially covered in dust. Foxy didn't seem to change all that much with the pass of years. His left ear was exposed again, and torn wires poke out from the left side of his head. His right arm was missing entirely, with only his shoulder and a bit of exposed endoskeleton replacing it. The covering on his left hand was still missing, as well his fur on his wrist and forearm. Freddy neither got it all worse. His left ear was missing, with a few wires poking out from it as well as from his eye sockets, somewhat like Golden Freddy. Long wires came out from both of his arms. His legs were really tattered.

Soon after, another man found Chica hidden behind charred tables. She was only burnt and didn't have anything missing or broken. Daisuke and BB were found too. They both were on what once was the prize corner, next to Daisuke's box. Or at least, what was left of it. Daisuke was only burnt, but his cheeks, fake tears and stripes looked like they disappeared due to the pure black color he got. BB was only burnt too, his balloon and sign nowhere to be found. Some other men found the toy animatronics, almost fallen apart due to them being fragile and having the need to be attended every day. Their eyes, however, weren't white/grey pupils, just hollow black eyes.

All the old animatronics, BB and Daisuke included, startled the group of men. Their charred color made them look haunting, and their eyes were the worst. Specially Daisuke's, who somehow managed to give them a more nightmare-ish feeling.

The man on the lead was happy and relieved with what they found. With all the animatronics together and some decorative stuff, he had more enough to start working on his project. A horror attraction made to convince people that the events that happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were real.

* * *

And there it was. Finally built. Fazbear's Fright wasn't a normal attraction. _It was the scariest thing one's ever seen_, some people said. Even people who worked there thought so. Hiro got the news of that new place. And didn't quite like the idea. He wasn't happy with the idea of people going there just to see the wrong side of the enigmatic Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Not only that, but the owners also found the missing parts of the animatronics and placed them on a box where they also had the toys' masks and BB's paper-plate, definitely not going to even try to build them again. Golden Freddy and BG neither were happy about that idea.

One night, after making sure everything worked alright, Fazbear's Fright closed. One could easily say there was no one inside, but those who thought that were wrong. The animatronics weren't happy. Or at least, their ghosts weren't.

After having been used to decorate the attraction, all the animatronics, except the toys, came back to life, in a strange way. They looked fine, yes, but they weren't real. They were just paranormal phantoms. Dazed, Phantom Freddy looked around limply, almost as if he didn't have control of his ghostly body yet.

"_What-"_ he managed to say. His voice wasn't normal anymore. It sounded like Phantom Daisuke's. A distant, yet loud whisper. Phantom Chica had the same reaction. She shakily looked at her burnt body. "_We are… alive_?" she asked, confused.

"_Wait- what? That cannot be…"_ Phantom BB asked, equally confused, or even more.

"_You aren't alive at all," _Phantom Daisuke told his fellow ghosts, who looked at him, intrigued. _"We all are nothing more but phantoms. But, for you, this is something you can call being alive." _

Phantom Foxy looked around, and very soon noticed they weren't at the desolated Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "_What be this place?" _He tried to walk, only to almost fall down, as if his legs didn't properly respond. It took him an effort to balance himself because of his missing arm.

"_Hey, look! This is so weird!" _Phantom BB yelled, making all the others look at him. He waved his arm repeated times, and this went right through the wall. They really were ghosts.

"_W- we can actually do that?" _Phantom Chica asked for herself. She did what BB just did, and her hand went through the wall as well. She jumped back in awe.

"_This must be some kind of… weird dream or something…" _Phantom Freddy muttered, unable to believe what was happening.

"_You can be sure it's not a dream. This is real life." _Phantom Daisuke said.

And meanwhile the animatronics got used to their new bodies, two glowing white/grey eyes watched from the darkness with curiosity.


	8. Him

"_I still can't believe I'm really a ghost…" _Phantom Freddy kept refusing to believe the truth. Just like the old times.

"_Try the wall thing then!" _Phantom Chica tried to make him understand, as she did said action over and over again, along with Phantom BB, apparently having fun.

"_Oh! Maybe…" _Phantom BB said for himself. He looked at the wall, and then jumped into it. He went inside it. Phantom Chica and Phantom Foxy stared dumbfounded till their friend came out, for then giggle in delight.

"_This is amazing!" _Phantom Chica yelled. Phantom Freddy simply sighed, bothered. It was fun at first, but at the end it might not be that fun. At least, it wasn't something enjoyable for Phantom Freddy. Soon enough, Phantom BB noticed the glowing eyes spying him and his friends.

"_Uh, guys," _he said, pointing at the shadows. All ghost animatronics turned around, and right then, the eyes disappeared. Phantom Chica stared at that spot for various seconds, before asking, "_Did anybody else see that?" _All animatronics nodded.

"_Why do I think we are not alone?" _Phantom BB asked, mostly in realization. The glowing eyes soon after stared at the group again. It seemed that, whatever was there, didn't want to show itself just yet.

"_He…llo?" _Phantom Chica tried to trigger an answer from what was watching them, and got nothing. But just then, that thing jumped out the darkness, in front of the phantom animatronics, with a distorted snarl. The animatronics briefly screamed at once, Phantom BB even jumped into Phantom Daisuke's arms.

What had startled them was the reflection of fear itself. It was a heavily damaged bunny animatronic of a tarnished yellow-gold color. Its right ear was mostly missing, with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Its entire body was torn and tattered, with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout. While both hands and feet were attached and generally intact, its legs were entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Both of its eyes were properly set its head, and were a nightmare-ish white/grey color. It wore a permanent wide grin, as the material surrounding its teeth had deteriorated. It also had a big, brown nose and one single, black button on its chest.

Whatever it was, it didn't look generally friendly. At least, not until it stopped looking at the phantoms in an aggressive manner, and instead tilted its head with a curious hum-like noise.

"_So does that mean it's not dangerous, or what?" _Phantom Chica asked lowly, as Phantom Daisuke dropped Phantom BB in annoyance. Not content with the lack of attention, Phantom Chica dropped her shoulders and narrowed her eyes with disbelief. She looked at the thing, still observing bewildered. "_Are you?"_

The half-destroyed animatronic didn't say anything at all, instead tilted its head to the other side.

"_Do you even understand what we're saying?" _Phantom Freddy almost yelled, still shaken by the little scare that thing gave them. It still didn't reply, it just made a low coo noise. The phantoms started to wonder if it couldn't talk and could only make noises.

"_I definitely think it can't talk." _Phantom BB realized out loud. It was then when they all heard the sound of keys, and it was clear the owners just returned. The so damaged animatronic stared at the door, looked back at the phantoms, and hid in the darkness again, almost as if it was evading eye contact with people.

Without caring about the animatronic leaving, Phantom BB yelled, "_Someone's coming! We have to get out of here so they can't see us!"_

"_Not necessary," _Phantom Daisuke said calmly. _"We are ghosts, remember? No one can see us."_

"_But that thing saw us, didn't it?" _Phantom Chica almost argued back.

"_I think he means people can't see us. Other animatronics probably can." _Phantom Freddy told his confused friend. And he was right. The owners walked past the phantoms like if they were never there.

"_See?" _Phantom Freddy joked with a smirk.

"_But I don't wanna be ignored for the rest of my life!" _Phantom BB yelled, crossing his arms.

"_We don't ignore you, tho!" _Phantom Chica yelled back with a giggle. While the ghostly robots talked to each other, Phantom Daisuke looked at the spot where that thing had just been. And he wondered where it went, what it was, where it came from, why it was there, why it seemed to not want to be seen by humans and why it was so confused for seeing more animatronics.

And most of all, he tried to figure out why it reminded him so much of Bonnie…


	9. My Name Is Springtrap

As the owners were walking around, making sure everything was working completely fine, the phantoms were talking about their brief encounter with that suspicious animatronic. All but Phantom Daisuke, who preferred to talk about it on his mind.

"_It's weird," _Phantom Chica continued the conversation. "_It looked like a golden Bonnie copy that had been thrown into a malfunctioning crusher." _

"_You got it so right." _Phantom BB giggled. "_But it was very creepy, admit it. Where did it come from anyways?" _

"_Um, from here?" _Phantom Freddy questioned, almost in a mocking way.

"_No," _Phantom BB continued. "_"I mean, everything that's here came from our restaurant, right? But I've never seen that monstrous thing before!" _

"_Meh. Me neither." _Phantom Foxy countered in disinterest. He hadn't been talking too much, but I was most likely because he was even worse than before. He never got well that thing of being broken.

"_Didn't you notice?" _Phantom Daisuke said lowly, not looking at the rest, instead looking at front. The ghosts focused their attention on him. "_That animatronic wasn't an ordinary one." _

"_Why do you think that? Because it's too broken to function? I don't think so, look at us!" _

"_No, it's not that." _Phantom Daisuke denied, turning his head to the animatronics. "_I saw many things that told me that thing wasn't normal. First of all, animatronics don't make that kind of animal-like noises."_

The phantoms looked at each other and slightly nodded.

"_Second, all those huge, red wires coming out from it didn't look like wires at all… I bet you know what I mean." _

The animatronics soon understood Phantom Daisuke's point, as they all made realization expressions with what was left of their eyes.

"_And I don't know if you noticed, but there was something inside its mouth, though I can't figure out what it was."_

"_Well, said that way," _Phantom Chica muttered, surprised. "_It doesn't really look like a normal animatronic anymore." _

"_Oh well, who cares?" _Phantom Freddy chimed in all of a sudden. _"It's just a half-destroyed-walking-golden-hybrid-monster that none of us know, so we shouldn't care about it and its 'mysteries'!" _

All the ghosts looked at his direction, but not at him.

"_Fred," _Phantom BB said slowly, almost careless. "_That half-destroyed-walking-golden-hybrid-monster is right next to you…" _

Phantom Freddy carefully moved his eyes to his left, and just as Phantom BB said, the nightmare-ish animatronic was at his side, looking at him in annoyance. Phantom Freddy let out a scream and quickly walked away. _"What is wrong with you?!" _he yelled.

The tattered robot gave him a snort. And something clicked inside Phantom Chica's head as she watched. _"Hey, does that mean it can actually understand us?" _

The animatronic looked at her and cooed softly. Came out it could understand words.

"_So it can understand us?" _Phantom BB asked. "_Then why did it act like it didn't before?" _

"_No idea." _Phantom Chica said animatronics heard the voices of the persons walking around, getting closer. The golden animatronic's left ear twitched. And in less than a second, it turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

"_And there it goes again," _Phantom Freddy deadpanned.

"_With these guys around we will never manage to meet this thing any better. It's clearly evading people." _Phantom Chica figured out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Moon Mountain Family Grill, White Fang's place, things were going right. Hiro stayed with the two animatronics for a while, and BG got her name changed to JJ. It was put by the restaurant's owner, Jack McCoy. It didn't mean anything at all, being more like an affectionate nickname.

Even though White Fang and JJ had been ages without seeing their friends, they still thought about them every single day, hoping they would be having a great time on the other side. JJ asked tons of times to go to Fazbear's Fright, but Hiro said it wasn't worth it, as he had only thought there were only spare parts and broken decorations. He was so wrong. Six animatronics roamed there. Only one was real, but there were still six.

"I just want to take a look!" JJ always yelled, sometimes joyful, sometimes saddened, sometimes as a joke, sometimes desperate. Hiro had given here many reasons (for example, the one that it didn't make sense for animatronics to go to a horror attraction, or that they weren't going to find anything there). Hiro knew, however, that JJ was going to keep insisting, and with time, White Fang would too.

* * *

Back at the attraction, after a whole day of curious and frightened people walking around, it was finally nighttime. Everyone left, and the animatronics finally had time to roam around peacefully. Phantom Daisuke and Phantom Foxy were down for a little walk around. Apparently, the fox was the one truly interested about what Phantom Daisuke said about that rare animatronic.

"_Ugh, it's not fun to go unnoticed all the time." _Phantom BB protested

"_You tell me." _Phantom Chica agreed.

"_I think it's worse to keep hearing people saying wrong things about us." _Phantom Freddy said dryly, and somewhat angered.

"_Oh, and by the way," _Phantom BB then said, as a certain thing popped out on his mind. "_Didn't you notice that weird animatronic wasn't anywhere around here? Isn't it part of the attraction?" _

"_Do the owners even know it's here?" _Phantom Freddy asked. _"It evades people. I don't think they would have it to only hide." _

"_And talking about it," _Phantom Chica signaled at front. The phantoms turned around, and found the animatronic partially hidden behind a wall, looking down. It looked at the animatronics after some seconds.

"_You know what?" _Phantom BB said to his friends. "_I think we should, like, put it a name or something. So we don't call it weird things all the time." _

"_Yeah, great idea!" _Phantom Chica yelled happily. The golden animatronic looked at the ghosts with confusion and curiosity.

"_Um, what should we name it anyways?" _Phantom Freddy questioned, thinking.

"_We should think of something… Intelligent- no, better! Something… Improvised!" _Phantom BB suggested.

"_That's the way of thinking!" _Phantom Chica said cheerfully. _"Let's see. Um… Well, we are in spring… yes… and this animatronic is… like… I don't know, like a trap, because you don't see it coming… Maybe-"_

"_Springtrap!" _Phantom BB yelled all of a sudden, lifting up his arms as he hopped. "_That's it!"_

"_Springtrap is a weird name for an animatronic…" _Phantom Freddy muttered, but the other two paid no attention.

"_Is that fine for you?" _Phantom Chica asked the animatronic. It seemed to be thinking for a second, and replied with another soft coo. The phantoms soon understood that sound meant something affirmative.

"_Well, Springtrap it is!" _Phantom BB said, content. "_Oh and… What about its gender?"_

"_Most likely male." _Phantom Freddy said.

"_Well then." _Phantom Chica agreed. Soon after, Phantom Foxy and Phantom Daisuke came in.

"_Hey guys," _Phantom Chica announced. She pointed at Springtrap as she said, _"We are calling him Springtrap." _

"_Why Springtrap?" _Phantom Daisuke questioned, slightly tilting his head.

"_It was something improvised." _Phantom BB giggled.


	10. Hiding Secrets

"_Somethin' too improvised, huh?" _Phantom Foxy mocked.

"_Well you know all the crazy and senseless ideas we have, don't you?" _Phantom Chica said with an attempt of a smile, making Phantom BB look at Phantom Foxy in an innocent way. Even if his eyes were expressionless, he still conserved all his childishness.

But, when everything seemed good and fine, all the ghosts noticed that Phantom Daisuke was staring at Springtrap in a very menacing way. He returned the look, but clearly without knowing why Phantom Daisuke was staring at him that way.

"_I don't think we should trust him." _he said dryly. _"He's giving me a bad feeling." _

Springtrap replied with a low hiss, barely opening his jaw, but in the slightest way possible. That action was what Phantom Daisuke wanted to see, as his eyes widened a little. _"I knew it." _he stated. _"You are hiding something, aren't you?" _

"_What? What happens?" _Phantom Chica asked worriedly, looking at Phantom Daisuke just like if he was mad.

"_What makes you think he's hiding something?" _Phantom Freddy also asked.

Phantom Daisuke looked at the rest. _"When I see something, I know what I've seen. If 'Springtrap' wasn't hiding anything, he would have opened his mouth at least once already, but he didn't, doesn't, and probably will not. And I saw something. Something he wants to hide from us all. And that something is the reason of why he doesn't open up his mouth." _

"_No, really, I think you're exaggerating… Just a bit…" _Phantom BB muttered, receiving that look of annoyance from Phantom Daisuke.

"_Well, we can see if you actually saw something inside his mouth then." _Phantom Chica said reliantly, dissimulating that she didn't quite believe Phantom Daisuke's partial discovery. He made out a rather malicious smile, knowing his point was about to be proven.

"_Come on, Spring, let him see you have nothing to hide." _Phantom BB said cheerfully. However, Springtrap did nothing more than look away. Phantom Daisuke looked at Phantom Chica with teasing eyes, arms crossed.

"_Believe me now?" _

"_Ah, come on, maybe he simply can't open his mouth." _Phantom Freddy said, almost disinterested, but still with some faint concern.

"_He did it. Twice. But barely, and for a too short period of time." _Phantom Daisuke got him out of his error.

"_Alright, alright, he's hiding something." _Phantom Chica said without meaning it, rolling her eyes. "_Content?"_

"_I know you aren't meaning it at all." _Phantom Daisuke taunted her again.

Phantom BB looked down, muttering, _"But…" _He looked up at Springtrap. "_What are you hiding from us?" _

But with no answer and evading the question, Springtrap once again hid into the shadows in the blink of an eye.

"_Now I have no doubt he has a secret." _Phantom Daisuke deadpanned.

"_Or maybe you hurt his feelings!" _Phantom Chica yelled, disbelief on her whispering voice. Phantom Daisuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I so sorry for this super-extra-mega-hyper-short chapter. I had no more time to go on. But well, it's better a little something than nothing at all. **


	11. Going In

"Only for a minute!"

JJ's attempts were already off the bearable. At first was once each two days. Then, once each day. Then, twice each day. Then, tons of times each hour. However, Hiro wasn't pissed at all, as JJ had reasons to be that annoying. She wanted to be sure they didn't ruin her best friends in the world. And she wanted to see them there, in one piece, even. The habit, of course, got stuck on White Fang too. When JJ failed at her attempts to convince Hiro to go to Fazbear's Fright, the wolf took the role. Jack also told Hiro to somehow bring them there once in a while.

"Pwleeze!" JJ kept insisting one day, her pink eyes sparkling with all the adorability she had. White Fang looked at Hiro the same way, her left ear twitching softly, only to make the scene cuter. The man looked at both animatronics with a smile.

"Look girls, I know you really want to go there, but you have to understand that it's weird to see a man with a couple of animatronics roaming a town, don't you think?"

"Oh, but you don't have to come!" JJ cheered. "We can go at night and sneak in!"

Hiro giggled softly. "This isn't a super-secret spy mission; you do understand that, right?" JJ could clearly see that Hiro wasn't talking seriously, it was more like a little joke. And that only told her she was getting closer to her one and only dream.

"But that's a great idea!" White Fang yelled, arms up. "We can wait 'till the owners leave and sneak in and make sure we aren't loosing anything… Important!"

Not really far away from there, Jack, Christi, his wife, Donovan and Miley, their kids, and Golden Freddy watched, all of them smiling kindly.

"Really, I don't think you should go." Hiro kept denying the constant petition, and it was mostly because he was worried. "What if you get a huge deception? Or what if something happens to you?"

JJ waved her hand, "Nah, we know how to do things for ourselves. And plus, we have Goldie with us."

Golden Freddy's ears rose up as he heard JJ's words. "What… makes you think… I'm going… to let you go… alone?"

"See? He's worried too. You can't go alone!" Hiro said, still somewhat worried.

"Please!" JJ insisted again.

Hiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes, looking away. "No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please!"

"Still not."

"Pretty pretty please with a cupcake!"

Hiro opened his eye to look at the animatronics, only to find them looking at him with huge, sparkling, adorable eyes that only wanted to be fed with the happiness of being able to go to Fazbear's Fright. For a moment, those expressions reminded Hiro so much of Toy Bonnie. He used to look at him that way when he wanted something. Hiro managed a little smile, saddened but content. With a long sigh, he finally accepted. "Alright. You can go."

"Yay!" both girls yelled joyfully at the same time, hopping and hugging each other.

"_But," _Hiro told them. "You'll go late at night so no one sees you. And come back early. Promise?"

"Promise." The two animatronics said in a sing-song way.

"I knew… you would… let them…" Golden Freddy deadpanned.

"Yes. And you're going with them." Hiro teased as he walked past him. Golden Freddy's eyes widened a little, as he looked at Hiro walking away with a disbelieved, "Eh?"

Donovan and Miley laughed nicely as Golden Freddy's ears went down and he grunted, clearly not content with the idea. But he still had the inner joy of possibly being able to see his friends again.

* * *

Finally at night, like 2 AM or so, JJ, White Fang and Golden Freddy stood at the door with Hiro and Jack behind them.

"Remember, don't let anyone see you, and return early." Hiro told the animatronics for the umpteenth time.

"And be careful." Jack reminded.

"We'll be careful. Don't worry." White Fang assured with a wink.

Meanwhile at Fazbear's Fright, the ghosts reunited with Springtrap again. All of them except a way too thoughtful Phantom Daisuke.

"_He was being really weird and mean that night."_ Phantom Chica protested, her arms crossed.

"_You know_ _how Dai acts when he's sure about something." _Phantom BB said, playing with the walls, slinking into them one and once again.

"_Yeah, and who cares if Spring has a secret or not? We all have! And Daisuke took a long while to reveal us his secrets tho!" _Phantom Chica complained again. She then looked at Springtrap. _"You don't have to take his words seriously. That's how he is, I'm sure you two will be pals in no time!" _

"_It's funny," _Phantom Freddy muttered. _"I'm starting to wonder if you think Springtrap is your pet or something. You are so kind to him, and you are always taking care of him." _

Phantom Chica made a nervous giggle at Phantom Freddy's guess. "_What? Pet? What are you talking about? Come on, don't be ridiculous…" _

"_Yer be provin' 'is point, y'now?" _Phantom Foxy taunted.

And suddenly, voices could be heard from the outside. The animatronics looked at a vent near the ceiling, without any grid. The voices where coming from it, apparently. Springtrap tilted his head to the right, bewildered. Phantom BB peeked from inside a wall. The rest looked at each other and shrugged.

As time went by, the voices could be clearly heard. With echo, and distant, but could be understandable. They were young and feminine.

"Come on, help me up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well that's not a way of helping!"

"Wait I see light!"

"Oh we're here!"

"Let's go then! Come on, turtle!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Bangs were heard on the vent. Closer, closer, closer. Then, a brightly colored figure got out, and fell off inside an empty box with a brief scream. The animatronics looked at the box, waiting to see who was there. And for their surprise, JJ peeked her head out and looked around.

The ghosts' mouths went open in an outstanding surprise. Phantom BB almost let himself fall off as he got out the wall, but gained balance. JJ shook her head. "Whoa, this place is cree – " She interlocked widened eyes with the phantoms, sharing the expression.

"_Y- you- y-y-y-you're—y-you're here… __W-what-?" _Phantom BB stammered, unable to believe what he had in front of his eyes.

"Is that- is- is that really you? But- you- and the others-"

She never continued her words. She immediately ran towards Phantom BB, but sadly, she went right through him. Astonished, she looked behind.

"_I- I'm sorry… You… You can't touch me anymore…" _

"What? W-why?"

"_We're ghosts now…" _

JJ and Phantom BB got close to each other. Their smiles were brighter than ever. "_After all these years, you came back…"_

"I thought I lost you forever…" JJ muttered. They both extended their arms, but they never had contact. However, even though they didn't exist in the same reality, they were still together there, and that was what truly mattered.

"_Oh dear, I'm so glad to see you again…" _Phantom Chica said warmly.

"_How did you get here?" _Phantom Freddy asked, his voice sounding like he was gasping instead of whispering because of all the joy he had.

"Hiro let us come on our own." JJ replied, looking at the vent.

"_You and who else?" _Phantom BB asked.

They heard a thump and a low clang behind them, with two screams, male and female. Golden Freddy and White Fang just entered, for more surprises for the phantoms.

"Don't… ever… push me... that way… again." Golden Freddy complained, shaking his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" White Fang apologized, shaking dust off the sides of her ears like a cat.

Golden Freddy then stared at the phantoms the same exact way JJ just did. White Fang looked at him, confused.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously. The sad part was that only the ones with a close connection to the ghosts could see them. White Fang's bound with them wasn't strong enough, so they were invisible for her.

"Can't you… see them? They're… here…"

But there was no way White Fang could see the phantoms. At least, not yet.


	12. Spring Bonnie

The phantoms soon understood that White Fang couldn't see them, so they had to think of something to communicate with her.

"_Can't you really see us?" _Phantom BB asked, curiosity sparkling on his lifeless eyes. White Fang suddenly looked around, at every direction.

"Who said that?" she asked both Golden Freddy and JJ.

"The animatronics. Our friends. They're here, right here." JJ replied, looking at Phantom BB, then at the rest.

"Then how comes I can't see them?" White Fang asked again, quite saddened by the fact that she couldn't have visual contact with her long lost friends.

"_It's because you don't know as many things as you should know about us." _Phantom Freddy replied. He was next to White Fang, who looked around slowly. _"Only the ones with a really close connection to us can see us as ghosts." _

The wolf lowered her ears a little. She really wanted to have the chance to see her partners again, but she could only hear them. However, that was good. If she spent more time with them, she could be able to meet them better, and with some patience she would be able to see them.

JJ then looked around her, when her eyes came across a curious Springtrap. The animatronic jumped and got behind Phantom BB with a brief, high-pitched scream. "Hey, w-who's your friend?" she stammered, a bit frightened because of Springtrap's macabre appearance.

"_Oh, yeah. That is-" _Phantom Chica started, before being suddenly cut off by a very surprised-looking Golden Freddy.

"…you…?"

"_W-wait, what?" _Phantom Freddy asked, confused. "_You- you know him?"_

Golden Freddy stared at Springtrap with shock and awe. Springtrap moved his gaze away from JJ and observed Golden Freddy, and just in some seconds, his eyes widened. Phantom Chica looked at Springtrap, then at Golden Freddy, and like that various repeated times. "_Okay, what is going on here?" _she asked, frowning.

Golden Freddy was unable to focus on anyone other than Springtrap. "Y-you… No, you… you can't… be here… You… you aren't… supposed… to-"

Springtrap made a saddened coo that almost sounded like a whimper. Both of them were equally astonished, equally confused and both were showing the exact same expressions of unbelief. Golden Freddy looked at the phantoms, who, along with JJ and White Fang, looked perplexed. "Where did… you find… him?"

"_Well, technically, he found us." _Phantom Chica replied.

"Uh, guys, sorry to bug you, but… You still didn't quite tell me who this guy is." JJ asked lowly, having a certain curiosity about Springtrap.

Golden Freddy looked at her, saying, "His name… is… Spring Bonnie."

"_Spring Bonnie?" _Phantom BB questioned with an attempt of a frown. _"We simply called him Springtrap because… Well, there's not a reason at all. It was improvised." _

Golden Freddy tilted his head. "Springtrap, you… say? You should… know… that name… has much more… accuracy than… you think… it has."

"_Really?" _Phantom Chica asked. _"Does it really have an actual significance? We thought of that name as something completely senseless and random." _

Golden Freddy made out a little smile. "You got… the most… accurate nickname… for him. Let me… tell you why. Spring Bonnie was… designed to be… a hybrid between… an animatronic and… a wearable costume. All the… animatronic parts… inside him… could contract, that way… letting someone get… inside. However, the… spring locks… were faulty… Any single… sudden move could… cause them to… break loose, and… that way… trapping the person… inside. Fortunately, that… never happened. At least, I… don't think so."

Springtrap seemed suddenly startled by that, but dissimulated it by looking away.

"_Oh, now I get it… It makes much more sense…" _Phantom Chica muttered, looking at the ceiling as she thought of the real – and deadly – significance of the nickname given to 'Spring Bonnie'.

"Wait a second…"JJ chimed in, thoughtful. "How do you know all that? More secrets to tell?" All the animatronics looked at her, awaiting the answer for that question. Golden Freddy hesitated a moment before replying. He then looked at the phantoms. "Do you remember… that I once… told you… that I was… the first… active animatronic?"

Phantom Freddy nodded. "_Of course. You were around long time before us." _

Golden Freddy nodded back. "But what… I didn't tell you… is that… I wasn't… the only one… there. Spring Bonnie was… with me too. We were… partners for… a long time. And we both… were made to be… hybrid animatronics. At least, I was… until everything… changed, and I… split in two."

JJ and White Fang listened entranced, as did the ghosts. When they thought there couldn't be more secrets to know, they always got the big surprise at the end.

"_But, I don't understand…" _Phantom BB said lowly. "_When we were built, you were still around. Then what about Spring? Where was he all that time?" _

"_It's true," _Phantom Chica agreed. _"I've never seen him around."_

"Don't be… so sure. There are some… things you missed… all this time…" Golden Freddy smiled.

"_Like what?" _Phantom BB asked, intrigued.

"In the first… location, there… was a drawing… of Spring Bonnie… in one of… the halls."

"_I've always thought that was Bonnie…" _Phantom Freddy said thoughtfully, receiving a little nod from Phantom Foxy.

"And," Golden Freddy continued. "One of the… paper dolls… wasn't Bonnie… or his counterpart. It was… Spring Bonnie too."

It all made sense. The eyes of both the picture and the doll weren't Bonnie's cheerful eyes. They were black eye sockets with white dots. Not to mention that the doll had Springtrap's ear position and eye markings. He had been there the whole time, and no one noticed. That was a secret only Golden Freddy knew. Not even Phantom Daisuke was aware of it.


	13. Surprises

"_Okay, this all just keeps getting weirder and certainly more interesting each second." _Phantom Chica thought aloud, letting everyone see she was pretty confused.

"_But it's good that way," _Phantom BB said cheerfully all of a sudden. _"The more we know, the better!" _Phantom Chica smiled at him.

Golden Freddy's eyes looked at the floor for a moment, as he was seemingly thinking of something that didn't quite fit in. "But even though… I've been around… for so many… years, I'm still… intact." He looked at Springtrap. "So why… are you like… this?"

JJ, White Fang and all the phantoms got intrigued with that question. Golden Freddy and Springtrap had been around the exact same amount of time. Golden Freddy was completely intact, despite the lack of endoskeleton, but Springtrap was completely destroyed. It was just then when the phantoms started to notice that his legs very, very slightly trembled, like if he had trouble standing.

Springtrap lowered his left ear, as he made a low gobble-like noise with sorrow reflected on his haunting eyes.

"_I knew you would come back." _Phantom Daisuke's voice was heard all of a sudden. Golden Freddy looked where he was, at the end of the hall.

"I would… never stay… away from my… family." he smiled.

"Oh, can this day get any better!?" JJ yelled, happiness taking over her.

"_Most likely." _Phantom Daisuke said, mischievously. The phantoms looked at him, wondering what was new. Phantom Daisuke looked at the ceiling, and so did the animatronics. Phantom Foxy seemed to be the most interested on the action, though. Only one thing worth showing could be lurking on the ceiling. Only one animatronic could.

"_Missed me?" _a low voice, sounding like it was miles away, said slowly. And a very familiar shaped head, followed by messed wires, poked out the railings up in the ceiling.

"_M- Mangle…?" _Phantom Foxy stuttered, eyes wide, ears attentive. Phantom Daisuke smiled warmly, letting the fox know he got the right guess. Phantom Mangle hopped down the ceiling with a playful look on his face. He was the same, only burnt and with the phantoms' same eyes.

"_Alright, where are the greetings?" _he joked. Expressions of joy filled the phantoms as they reunited with their friend.

"_Oh My God you're here I'm so glad I thought I'd never see you again!" _Phantom Chica yelled, hugging Phantom Mangle. _"I've been waiting so long to hear you, tell me something!"_

"_Maybe you could stop trying to split me in two?" _Phantom Mangle choked out, making Phantom Chica's eyes go wide.

"_Whoops_," she said quickly, stopping her too affectionate hug.

"_Y'now what? Ye scared me to death, don't ever stay away tha' long again!" _Phantom Foxy yelled jokingly.

Phantom Mangle giggled, "_Alright Mr. Bossy, I'm happy to see you too." _

Phantom Freddy turned his attention to Phantom Daisuke, who had just reunited with Golden Freddy and JJ. _"Where did you find him?" _he asked softly.

"_It's hard to tell," _Phantom Daisuke replied dryly. _"I could say he was the one who found me." _

Something then clicked on Phantom Chica's head. _"Hey, if you're here, then what about the other toys? Maybe they're around too!" _

"_Not sure," _Phantom Mangle replied, his right ear twitching. _"I didn't see the others. If they were around, anyways, the first thing they would do would surely be try to find you." _

"_Well, maybe they actually are here, somewhere. We should try to find them. Who knows? Maybe we get a surprise!" _Phantom BB encouraged.

Phantom Mangle smiled and looked around, tilted his head when he saw Springtrap, who was staring at a hall. "_What is he looking at?" _Phantom BB asked Phantom Chica, who shrugged.

Phantom Daisuke, Golden Freddy and JJ noticed Springtrap's sudden attention for whatever was in that hall, and so did the rest. Just then, all the animatronics heard a very familiar voice, echoing, "Hello."

Everyone looked at Phantom BB, who appeared to be really surprised. "_What are you guys looking at?" _he asked. _"That was my voice but I didn't say anything!" _As confusion floated around the phantoms, Springtrap looked at them, only to return his attention to the hall. The one that directed to the office. Fazbear's Fright also had a security guard, who arrived earlier that night, but none of the animatronics were aware of it.

Not wanting to be noticed by whoever was playing with the cameras, Springtrap hid into the darkness like always. _"Why do you always have to go so early!" _Phantom Chica protested, looking at the spot where the animatronic was seconds ago.

"_Now can someone please tell me who that guy was?" _Phantom Mangle asked, looking at the rest.

"_Spring Bonnie, or Springtrap. He seems to lurk around here at night, but at the day he's nowhere to be seen. He doesn't like people, gets easily distracted, cannot talk and is been around us for ages. Daisuke doesn't get well with him because he thinks he's hiding something." _Phantom Freddy gave him a whole description, leaving Phantom Mangle perplexed for a moment.

"_Nice," _he then muttered.

"_Talking about Dai," _Phantom BB said. _"Where did he go?"_

"He said something about 'I will know your secret', or something." JJ announced.

"_Oh, great…_" Phantom Chica rolled her eyes. _"When he's sure about something, he really gets stubborn." _


	14. Teleporting

Phantom Chica kept looking at the zone where Springtrap hid, thoughtful. She looked at Phantom Freddy, next to her, asking, "_Shouldn't we follow these two? Daisuke is really stubborn about these things, and I don't think Springtrap likes him at all." _

"_If you want to, you can go." _Phantom Freddy replied, dryly, almost careless. Phantom Chica looked at him with an annoyed, yet confused frown.

"_Why me? Can't you and the others come too?" _she asked, almost commanding it.

"_Oh come on," _Phantom Freddy turned to her. _"I've never seen Daisuke hurting anyone, and Springtrap doesn't look harmful at all. I'm sure these two will only have a little talk. Or, well, at least Daisuke will." _he tried to convince Phantom Chica, who didn't look quite sure. She looked at that obscured hall again, concerned. She didn't like trouble, and something told her it was better off if she observed both Phantom Daisuke and Springtrap.

"_Why is Daisuke so concerned anyways?" _Phantom Mangle asked. _"He takes his time to tell us his secrets. Maybe that Springtrap thing is taking his time to tell us his secret too." _

"_That's pretty much it." _Phantom BB said cheerfully.

"_See?" _Phantom Freddy said to Phantom Chica, not looking at her. _"You're the only one who's concerned. Now could you pl-" _When he turned around, however, the chicken was gone. Phantom Freddy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _"And then you say Daisuke is the stubborn one…" _he muttered, proceeding to walk towards the rest.

* * *

Springtrap was at the far end of the building, in a spot completely invisible to the camera's view. Phantom Daisuke observed from afar, hiding behind a wall, not to avoid the camera but rather to avoid being spotted by Springtrap, who was glaring at the offline camera, seemingly annoyed. He never liked people, so why would he like some random guy watching him?

He snorted, meaning most likely a sigh. In the meanwhile, Phantom Chica wandered through the maze of halls, trying to find the hidden animatronics. It was hard though. Most places were surrounded by pure darkness, and most others weren't even accessible. She looked at the decorations. Spare masks with flashing lights, broken pieces hanging from the walls, the common star decorations on the ceiling…

What hurt her feelings was the Bonnie prop in one of the halls with a flashing light on its eye. She missed Bonnie so much, to the point she wanted to cry whenever she thought about him. He basically vanished after the fire, and, day and night, the only thing that was on Phantom Chica's mind was where Bonnie went. When she thought about her friend, a chain of other thoughts fled through her mind. Each time she thought about Bonnie, she thought about Toy Bonnie, and then about the toys. She remembered Toy Freddy's funny behavior, Toy Bonnie's innocence, and the great friendship she had with Toy Chica. Clouded by those thoughts, she looked away from the prop and kept walking. She wanted, but didn't want at the same time, to remember Bonnie and the rest of the toys.

After a not really long while, the guard left, and Springtrap instantly knew it. He came out the shadows and looked around, with Phantom Daisuke still spying upon him. Springtrap looked at his surroundings with narrowed eyes, knowing that he was being watched. He walked around, heading towards where the others were.

When Phantom Daisuke was about to follow him, Phantom Chica appeared behind him with an almost angered, "_What are you doing?" _

Phantom Daisuke turned around, looking a bit perplexed. "_Where did you come from?"_ he asked, earning a mischievous smile from Phantom Chica.

"_A little secret…" _

Phantom Daisuke looked at her that way, when he wasn't in the time of joking. _"Alright," _Phantom Chica acceded. "_We can teleport." _

Right after saying it, her body changed to negative colors and she vanished. Phantom Daisuke looked around, and again, Phantom Chica appeared behind him. _"Cool isn't it?" _she said with a wink.


	15. More Secrets To Find Out

Phantom Daisuke looked at Phantom Chica with an intrigued frown. _"Mind explaining me how are you doing that?" _he asked, inquisitive about the teleportation thing Phantom Chica just found out. She thought about it for a second, as she was unsure of how exactly she managed to trigger that ability.

"_Well, I actually have no idea. I found this out as I was following you two." _she finally replied. _"I wonder if the others found it out too…" _

"_Hey guys!" _they both heard Phantom BB's voice from somewhere. He was close, very close, but out of sight. He then appeared suspended in the air, in negative colors that again changed to his normal ones. Phantom BB fell on his rear with a brief scream as the other two looked at him weirdly.

"_Ow," _he moaned, scratching the back of his head. _"I really need to fix my landing." _

"_Yep." _Phantom Chica said rather randomly as Phantom Daisuke simply watched.

"_Oh, did you guys know we can teleport?!" _Phantom BB jumped up excitedly, his hands up. Phantom Chica looked at him for several seconds, and deadpanned, _"Sure we do. I'm the one who discovered it." _

Phantom BB dropped his arms in disappointment. "_Meh… I wanted to be the one discovering it." _

"_Anyways, back to the thing," _Phantom Chica chimed in, turning to look at Phantom Daisuke. _"Did you find anything suspicious on Springtrap? Huh? Did you? Did you?" _

She looked at Phantom Daisuke as if she was about to throw him a kick-up, her arms crossed. Phantom Daisuke looked at the direction where Springtrap had left, at the spot where he was hiding from the camera, at the other two ghosts, and stuttered sometimes. With a despondent sigh, he finally said, "_No." _

Phantom Chica made a mischievous smirk as Phantom Daisuke looked back at the hall. _"But that doesn't mean he's not hiding something." _

"_Oh come on!" _Phantom BB yelled. _"You've been hiding tons of secrets, and plus you took a while to reveal them to us! Now you're a real prick about whatever is inside Spring's mouth. It could be a bunch of wires or simple __endoskeleton teeth, can you not think of the normal things?" _

"_Exactly." _Phantom Chica quickly agreed.

"_Did you really think I would be so worried for stuff like that?" _Phantom Daisuke muttered dryly, still looking at the obscured hall. _"I can differentiate a bunch of wires or endoskeleton teeth from something paranormal with ease." _He looked at Phantom BB and Phantom Chica, listening wide-eyed._ "Why is it so hard for you to truly understand that Springtrap is not even close to being an ordinary animatronic, like I once said? He moves way too fluidly, he avoids people, most of the 'wires' inside him aren't even wires… Do you need more proof? I won't stop this until I figure out the reason of his strange behavior, and discover what that thing he doesn't allow us to see is." _

"_But –" _Phantom Chica tried to say, before being cut off by Phantom Daisuke.

"_This is serious, Chica. Maybe he didn't hurt any of us, maybe he already gained all of your trust, but I don't want someone – or something, hiding something big from us." _

And with that, he floated back in the search for Springtrap, who probably already reunited with the rest. Phantom Chica and Phantom BB stood there, unmoving, simply staring, surrounded by a haunting silence. Concern and disbelief was present on their eyes.

"_He looks pretty sure of what he's doing." _Phantom BB muttered. He looked at Phantom Chica. _"What are you going to do?" _

She slightly shook her head with a long sigh of insecurity. _"I don't know." _she said lowly. _"I don't think Springtrap has any bad intentions, nor I think he's hiding anything bad. I know that when Dai is sure of something, it always ends up being a truth, but…" _She sighed again, closing her eyes. _"You may say I became fond of Spring, but… it's just that maybe he's trying to tell us something." _She looked at Phantom BB. "_Did you notice how confused he was when he saw us? As if he hadn't seen someone in years, and at the same time couldn't figure out how we could be there, as if we couldn't be around anymore or something and he knew it…"_

Phantom BB looked back at the hall, thoughtful. _"Nothing that happens here is normal." _he muttered. _ "Ever since we came here, at least. Only weird and sudden things happened. At first we wake up as ghosts, then we find Springtrap, then Dai gets all weird, then BG, White Fang and Golden Freddy come, then we are told that Spring has been around us for a long time… I just want to get back my other life." _He looked at the ceiling with a spark of sadness and hope on his eyes. _"It's like it was yesterday when I was playing with the toys and you guys were happier than ever. Now we are stuck here, alone, with only one real animatronic among us." _Phantom Chica opened her mouth, about to say something. As if he read her mind, Phantom BB continued,_ "BG, White Fang and Golden Freddy will most likely have to leave, as Hiro might be worried." _He paused a moment. _"Oh, Hiro… He must be so sad right now…" _

Phantom Chica looked down, saddened. The truth was too big, too painful. It was all real. They were invisible ghosts, with Springtrap being the only one capable of communicating with them, as the others could only be there for a short period of time. No one else could see them. No one would ever. Or at least, that was their thought. And then, the thought hit Phantom Chica in an instant, making her eyes go wide.

"_Wait a minute…" _she said lowly, catching Phantom BB's attention. _"You know that only the ones with a close connection to us are able to see us, right?" _The animatronic kid nodded. _"Well, Springtrap has been around us for ages, but we never had any kind of contact with him. So how can he see and hear us?" _

"_Hey, y- you're right…" _Phantom BB realized. _"That means he's somehow connected to us… Or maybe he can just see ghosts?" _

"_I'll go with the first option. Let's go!" _Phantom Chica yelled, right before vanishing. Phantom BB soon guessed she teleported towards the zone where Springtrap and the others were, so he vanished and teleported towards there as well.

Of course, they all were near the office, not bothered by any cameras, or by Phantom BB's voice that was randomly heard before. Phantom Daisuke just arrived there, seriousness on his eyes.

"_Ah, you came back already." _Phantom Freddy said as he looked at him. _"I was wondering where you were. Did you see Chica or BB anywhere?" _

Phantom Daisuke nodded. _"I had a little talk with them. They should be here in no time." _And as if it was bound to happen, Phantom Chica and Phantom BB appeared there at the same time. JJ looked astonished by their appearance, and so were Phantom Freddy, Phantom Mangle and Springtrap. Golden Freddy and Phantom Foxy didn't look surprised at all, neither did Phantom Daisuke, who already knew the trick.

White Fang noticed the confused expressions of the animatronics who didn't see the teleportation thing before, and asked, "What happened? What did they do?"

JJ shrugged. "I… don't know. They just appeared here."

"_It's teleportation." _Phantom BB announced.

"_We can teleport?" _Phantom Freddy asked, excited about the news.

"_Sure we do. And I already know how to do it with no failures. Just think of where you want to go, as long as it's close, and you will be there!" _Phantom Chica instructed. As the phantoms talked to each other about that ability, Phantom Chica walked towards Golden Freddy, willing to figure out why Springtrap could see them, despite they never met each other before.

"_I need to ask you something I just thought of." _Phantom Chica proceeded.

"I'm… listening."

"_Well, only the ones who had a connection to us are able to see us… But now, Spring has never had any kind of visual contact with us before, neither we did with him. So how is it possible that he can see and hear us?" _

Golden Freddy seemed intrigued with the question, which alarmed Phantom Daisuke's attention. Discreetly, he waited to hear the answer.

"I've never… had that… in mind. It's… not normal… that he… can see you."

"_More proof that he's hiding something." _Phantom Daisuke deadpanned, making Phantom Chica look at him with narrowed eyes. _"I'm always right about these things, Chica. Once I've gotten enough clues, I can't be proven wrong."_

Springtrap directed him a malicious glare, which Phantom Daisuke gave back. The distrust they had to each other was growing smaller. It was either Phantom Daisuke stopped trying to find out Springtrap's secret or Springtrap himself revealed it, or things would start to go a bad way.

"_Really, there must be a reason of why he can see us." _Phantom Chica kept insisting, willing to know the far away answer.

Golden Freddy couldn't come up with a reply to that intelligent question. It made no sense. Springtrap wasn't connected on any way with the toys or original animatronics. _Unless…, _Golden Freddy thought to himself. It was a risky thought, one that could explain many things, and could get Phantom Daisuke's guesses right.

* * *

**A/N: Yolo! This is the longest chapter I've ever done, I think. Must be. Plz tell me that scene with Phantom Chica and Phantom BB got your feelings. I was really inspired while doing that ;_; Meh, who am I kidding. I was inspired while writing this whole chapter! I hope I can make chaps as long as this one, now that I have some holidays. Buh-bye, see y'all next time! **


	16. Argument

But even despite knowing much more things about Springtrap than the phantoms and having noticed his strange behavior, Golden Freddy wasn't planning on revealing his guess just yet. What was on his mind was something to think about over and over again, something to be completely sure of, something that needed to have more than enough proof to be true. Not many things could connect Springtrap to the animatronics, however, but that only made Golden Freddy's thoughts go deeper in the mystery.

As he thought of how to get that guess right, JJ remembered that she and the others had to get back to the restaurant before it was too late. She grabbed White Fang's arm and pulled towards the door, saying, "Come on! We have to go back with Hiro! The owners of this place will not take long to come back!"

"Alright, alright, take it easy!" White Fang said jokingly, as JJ let go.

"_What? You're leaving already?" _Phantom BB asked sadly.

"Don't worry," JJ replied with a charming smile, far more than it usually was. "We will tell Hiro that you all are here. Maybe he can come when this place opens up again."

"_That's a great idea!" _Phantom Mangle yelled. _"I miss Hiro so much. I really want to see him again. Maybe he changed appearance with the pass of the years, but he's still the great Hiro he has always been in terms of personality. I know it." _

"Well then, let's get going." White Fang said as she walked towards the door. And then, she stopped. "Oh, wait… It's closed isn't it?"

All the phantoms nodded.

"Great. How are we going to get out of here now?" JJ complained, crossing her arms thoughtfully. The vent they came in through was rather high, and they couldn't jump back into it. Both exits were closed.

"Well, I think we will have to stay here…" White Fang soon guessed, knowing that the doors would only open once the owners came back. For then, people around the town would be already walking through the streets, and none of the animatronics could roam around without being spotted.

"_Yay?" _ Phantom BB mocked, earning a giggle from JJ.

"_It's not something to worry about, really." _Phantom Chica said. _"Hiro will notice you don't come back, he will get here, and we will all reunite and be happy." _

* * *

After a while, people were walking around the attraction, while Golden Freddy, JJ and White Fang had to remain hidden in an empty room with Springtrap, and the casual visit of the phantoms.

"This is booooring." JJ protested, rolling her eyes and walking around aimlessly.

"Don't remind me." White Fang deadpanned, playfully swinging a light bulb hanging from the ceiling with nothing else to do. "I'm sure Hiro's going to come here pretty soon."

"I hope so…" JJ muttered. She noticed that Golden Freddy was quieter than usual, looking at the floor. "Hey Goldie, is there something wrong?" she asked, concern on her voice.

Golden Freddy looked up at Springtrap, staring at the closed door. "I've been… thinking. When we… both were… around, Spring Bonnie… used to be… cheerful, and… always told me… everything. He always… liked to be… around people. Now he's… evading everyone. He's… acting weird. It… worries me."

"I really think he wants to tell the others something important, something that's bothering him." JJ realized out loud. "I saw all the trust he showed to them. I'm pretty sure he needs help on something."

Golden Freddy took in-depth those wise words. Springtrap looked at the three animatronics. He definitely looked way more concerned than any other time. The only thing the animatronics wanted to know was the explanation of that behavior. Golden Freddy and Springtrap exchanged a glance. The golden bear finally decided to talk. "If there… was something… you felt like… you needed… to hide, you… would tell it… to me. Wouldn't… you?"

Springtrap made a short, low wail in response, followed by his broken ear flapping once. JJ sighed, muttering, "Only if you could talk… Imagine all the things we would know right now."

That moment, Phantom Daisuke and Phantom Chica appeared in the room. "Chica and Dai are here." JJ told White Fang, who seemed happy about it. However, the phantoms didn't look like they were in a good mood. The entire contrary thing; they were angry, arguing with each other. JJ's expression turned into a frown as she blinked.

"_You're unbelievable!" _ Phantom Chica yelled, turning her back to Phantom Daisuke.

"_All I do is for your good." _he argued back. _"You tell me I'm stubborn, but look at you now." _

"Uh, guys…" JJ muttered, but was cut off by the bickering ghosts.

"_You used to be calm!" _Phantom Chica shouted, turning around exasperatedly to face Phantom Daisuke again. _"You used to take things thoroughly, but now you rely on not-proven facts only! What happened to you?" _

"_What makes you think I rely on 'non-proven' facts only? Many of the things I took thoroughly were simple stuff that didn't matter at all. I'm trying to protect you all. I've always been. Maybe you're the one changing." _

Phantom Chica curled her hands into fists, grunting under her voice. "_You… Are… So…!" _She didn't end her words. She just screamed with rage and turned to the wall, her arms crossed. JJ and White Fang looked at each other, worried about the situation. Golden Freddy slowly shook his head, knowing that the thing wasn't going right.

Springtrap looked at Phantom Chica with a spark of dreariness. He approached her, making a soft whine. Phantom Chica smiled. "_Don't worry Spring. I'm fine." _She looked at Phantom Daisuke, facing away from her. _"Though I could be better if it wasn't for certain puppet." _

Phantom Daisuke looked at her in annoyance. _"Do you even listen to me?" _he asked angrily. _"I won't repeat it again. Everything I do is to protect you and the rest. The fact that you don't agree with my decisions is not my problem."_

Phantom Chica turned to him. _"Your decisions aren't always right, Mister Know-It-All! And plus, you aren't our boss or anything. If you want to protect us, fine, but you have to admit that sometimes you take things too far even if we don't want to!" _

Phantom Daisuke floated towards her. _"If it wasn't for me, you would have never got along with the toys, and if that never arrived to happen, maybe you wouldn't even be here now. My decisions are right, you're the only one who doesn't listen."_

Phantom Chica stood silent a moment, breathing heavily, letting her anger go. _"I don't even want to listen to you!"_

"_Do you think I want to listen to someone as stubborn as you?" _Phantom Daisuke yelled back. Right then, Springtrap got between Phantom Chica and Phantom Daisuke, growling threateningly at him.

"_Fine," _Phantom Daisuke finally muttered, after a small pause. _"Let's see how long I have to wait until you need my help." _And with that, he vanished.

Springtrap stopped growling and narrowed his eyes, staring at the spot where Phantom Daisuke had just been with a completely careless yet satisfied expression. _"You can already start waiting." _Phantom Chica said dryly, Springtrap highlighting her words with a snort.


	17. Drago

"Okay… What just happened?" JJ asked, completely confused about the sudden argument.

Phantom Chica shrugged. "_I don't even know. Daisuke is just acting… weird. Anyways, I don't care what he says, he's not always right. And he knows it. He just hates being contradicted." _

"_Oh, don't worry." _Phantom BB said from somewhere, right before appearing behind Phantom Chica, turning around. _"Dai is just being the super-secure himself. He'll get over it soon." _

"_I hope so. I hate when he gets like that." _Phantom Chica muttered, looking at the spot Phantom Daisuke was. _"I never got angry at him. Sure, I know he can be persistent at times, but… I didn't know he could be like that…" _

"Just stop worrying about him, alright?" White Fang said cheerfully. "Our little Dai is our little Dai. He's the multiple-personality one. The miraculous one. The one who not always is right, but we don't notice. With his knowledge about things, he'll forget about that 'secret' thing he's been thinking about very soon. You'll see, it'll all be a simple mistake!"

Phantom Chica smiled wearily, even though she couldn't help but be thoughtful about everything Phantom Daisuke had predicted and guessed. Phantom BB looked at her meditative expression, saying, "_Hey, I know everything's a little messed up now, but it will all be fine. Remember when you hated the toys, and then you became inseparable? And remember how you didn't like people, but Hiro made you change your mind? Anything that looks like a problem for us becomes something that joins us, that lets us have more friends and discover things about our past. Let things go the way they are going, nothing can really be much worse than all the nightmares we had to go through all that time ago." _

Phantom BB had never spoken such wise words. It was a fact that his childishness was slowly being replaced with a more mature and comprehensive behavior, still with some flowing innocence that would always be a part of him. The big part of what he said was true. However, it didn't apply their situation just then.

They were about to figure out something terrible.

Phantom Chica let out a sigh, "_Well, I think I should forget about Daisuke for a while. To let him think a little. It's not his fault that things here are a little messy and strange. Don't you think so, Spring?" _

When she looked at Springtrap, he was looking at the floor, eyes wide. Phantom Chica's apparently happy expression turned into a frown. "_Spring? Is there something wrong?_"

Springtrap did not make any sound to reply. He didn't even move in the slightest. Just kept staring at the floor. He turned to look at the animatronics soon after, giving a disquiet wail, and it was then when they could see true concern on his eyes.

"G- Guys, something isn't right…!" JJ stuttered, knowing that something wrong was happening with Springtrap all of a sudden.

"_Spring, y- you, are you okay buddy? What's the matter?" _Phantom Chica asked nervously, having no idea what the trouble was. Springtrap backed away from them, looking at every direction, jittery. He kept on making disturbed whines and wails, telling the animatronics that he had problems, but that he didn't want them to get any closer.

Springtrap closed his eyes, his head slightly trembling, as he made a long, quivering growl. "_Springtrap really what is happening to you?!" _Phantom BB yelled with big preoccupation. Springtrap opened his eyes, after blinking a couple of times. However, they weren't normal anymore. The pupils, once a haunting white, were a glowing purple. All the animatronics looked at the unusual-looking Springtrap wide eyed.

He looked at them, staring directly at their eyes. Phantom Chica and Golden Freddy felt familiar with that gaze for some reason, but couldn't put on place what the matter was. "…Spring, are you… okay…?" JJ said slowly, not able to understand what was happening. A faint, sluggish giggle was heard in the room, but none of the animatronics made it. Golden Freddy was the first to notice that the spooky chuckle was coming from Springtrap, though he wasn't moving his mouth in order to laugh that way.

"_What the…?" _Phantom Chica muttered.

"Surprised?" an echoing, low voice said. The robots looked around, puzzled. "No need to keep searching," the voice announced. "I'm right before you."

All animatronics looked at Springtrap at the same time. "You can talk?" White Fang questioned, frowning, with a little ear flap.

"It's not this useless _thing _the one talking." the voice replied darkly. Golden Freddy's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. Of course he did.

"…Drago…?" he managed out.

* * *

**Short chapter. Meeeeeh ;_; (sorry but it's like 3 AM here right now…). I hope you know who this Drago is. You do right? Right? RightRight? Ah well, you get an idea. Things get interesting at this point, so keep an eye on things from now on!**


	18. The Returning Of A Demon

Golden Freddy couldn't believe what he had in front of his eyes, neither could Phantom Chica. It was different for JJ and White Fang, as they had never met anyone named 'Drago' before. And it would have been better if they didn't know it at all.

"Guys, who's that one talking…?" JJ asked lowly, not getting her eyes off Springtrap. Or, at least, a possessed Springtrap.

"_Remember that story Daisuke told you and the other toys?" _Phantom Chica asked her, she neither taking her view off Springtrap. JJ nodded shakily. "_Well, then you must remember that purple guy he mentioned… It's… Him…" _She shivered while telling the horrible truth.

Drago was like the children he killed years ago, a lost soul resting inside the suit. But unlike those caring kids who let the animatronics be their own beings, Drago didn't let Springtrap be himself for a long period of time, and most likely would never.

Phantom Chica and Golden Freddy felt slight jabs within their bodies. Those who lived in them knew that demon's presence, startled them. Phantom Chica put her hand on her chest as she asked Golden Freddy, _"Do you feel that weird thrill too?" _

The golden bear nodded, thoughtfully, unbelief and nervousness on his expression.

Drago's chilling laugh could be heard again. He communicated in sort of a telepathic way through Springtrap, with only his voice hearable, while the animatronic didn't move unless Drago forced him to. "I didn't count on you remembering me, having in mind that you are foolish brainless robots."

Phantom Chica grunted, and was about to go forth, until she was stopped by Golden Freddy, putting his arm in front of her and shaking his head in denial. He looked back at the possessed Springtrap, asking, "You shouldn't… be here. You… shouldn't… exist anymore."

"Neither should you." Drago replied mockingly, forcing a mischievous smirk on Springtrap. "None of you should exist at this point. No one needs stupid robots around. No one needs brats messing everything. No one needs these cursed 'spring lock' animatronics. Let's be realistic. Why should anything in this world exist?" He let out other of his malicious chuckles.

It was then, in the worst possible moment, when Phantom Daisuke appeared there in an attempt to try and give Phantom Chica an apology. He was looking down, feeling shame for his later behavior, so the purple-eyed Springtrap wasn't on his sight. "_Chica, see, I needed to tell you –" _Not until he looked up, and didn't even doubt about recognizing that nightmare-ish, mocking gaze Springtrap had.

"_What is going on." _He asked the animatronics, more serious than ever.

"_You don't want to know." _Phantom Chica replied, hatred on her eyes as she looked at Springtrap's new teasing expression.

"He's… back." Golden Freddy managed to tell him, almost out of words because of the shock he was feeling after knowing Drago was still there.

Phantom Daisuke seemed to freeze, wide-eyed. He shook his head, knowing what Golden Freddy meant, but unable and unwilling to believe it. _"No… No, he can't be back. It's- it's impossible…" _

"Aw, what's with those sad faces?" Drago's voice taunted. "You need to give a little smile," he lowered his voice, this reaching a dark, cold tone instead of that mockery one. "To your pathetic 'lives'."

"I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it…" JJ murmured, hiding fearfully behind White Fang, who at the same time was hidden behind Phantom Chica.

"I don't either…" the wolf agreed, talking in the same tone.

"_You owe me an apology after this." _Phantom Daisuke said to Phantom Chica, giving a twist to the thought of himself being the one saying sorry for the argument. Phantom Chica didn't truly want to admit that he was right, not even with proof right before her eyes. But the secret hidden within Springtrap was much more than Drago being able to possess him. So much more.

"_What do you want now." _Phantom Chica almost shouted at Drago.

"You silly robot, what kind of question is that you ask me?" he teased. "I already did all I wanted to do in my times of walking around. But now as a useless animatronic I have new purposes lurking around."

"_You can be sure you won't get away with anything you're planning, Drago." _Phantom Daisuke menaced.

"I can do whatever I want to do. Dead, alive, both. I can always do what I want. Some band of burned animatronics isn't going to stop me, or is it? I don't think you want to hurt your little new friend, do you?"

All the animatronics knew it wasn't Springtrap's fault that all those things were happening. It wasn't his fault that Drago had forgotten something as important as the danger around a spring-lock animatronic. It wasn't his fault that he had to obey his commands. All of the animatronics knew it, except for an enraged Phantom Daisuke. With all the hate both him and the soul trapped within him had towards Drago, mixed up with the guesses he had made about Springtrap's secrets, made it all worse.


	19. Spirit Communication

During all that time, Phantom BB didn't speak a single word, neither did he move. He was shocked about Drago's 'presence', not knowing until then that anyone could be capable of possessing an animatronic.

"_We had enough problems as for now," _Phantom Chica hissed angrily._ "And we don't need any madman bothering us and our friends."_

"Well, he's not technically here, so… He can't do anything to us, right?" JJ muttered.

"Don't take… all this… confidence. Remember… that he… burned down… our restaurant." Golden Freddy told her, even if he didn't want to remember that horrible day.

"_Listen to me, Drago." _Phantom Daisuke chimed in firmly. _"I don't care what your plans are. All I know is that you're not going to success. Not while we are here." _

"Meh, it's rather unbelievable that you keep behaving this bland, reliant way." Drago taunted. "Go ahead, think you're very smart, try to stop me. One day or another, your confidence and selfness are going to drive you into a problem." He made Springtrap grin in a macabre way, making the animatronics remember the day they saw Drago's mad smile for the first time. "And I'll make sure it goes that way."

Saying no more, Drago stopped his possession over Springtrap. His eyes turned their usual color as he shook his head, dazed and confused, making a puzzled wail.

"…is he gone already?" White Fang asked lowly, expecting to hear the answer she was waiting for.

"_Yes… In a way." _Phantom Chica muttered, worried about the situation.

Phantom Daisuke stared at Springtrap for a moment, his expression completely angered. _"This is it. I'm not going to have this madman close to us all the time. You have gotten into a –" _

He was about to go towards Springtrap, only to have Phantom Chica getting in front of him with a pissed, "_You stay right there, sir." _

"_You're still with him? After knowing that- that monster lives within him?" _Phantom Daisuke asked her, shocked and vexed. Phantom Chica took a deep breath, and simply deadpanned, _"Yes." _

Phantom Daisuke widened his eyes. That was the last think he was expecting to hear from the chicken. Phantom Chica stared down at him for a few seconds, her expression narrowed into a serious glance.

She then turned around, leaving Phantom Daisuke alone with the million thoughts he had. He was about to say something, but all the mess that formed on his mind clouded his every word. The others simply looked at him, concerned of what might happen. Drago maybe have been a liar, but not when talking about threatening someone. Whatever he was going to do, he would make sure it would work.

Phantom Chica turned towards Springtrap, and walked towards him to try and settle him down. "_Hey, it's all okay, calm down a little." _However, when she approached, Springtrap backed away from her. _"Spring, it's not your fault, come on." _Phantom Chica tried useless attempts to get any closer to the irresolute and worried animatronic.

Springtrap directed Phantom Chica an alarming whine, telling her that he didn't want anyone close, and making her stop. He walked towards a corner and stood there, looking at the floor. As he watched, Phantom BB tried to go towards him, but was stopped by Phantom Chica. _"No. Leave him alone for a while. He needs his time." _

All of a sudden, intermittent white lights lit up on Phantom Chica, Phantom Daisuke and Golden Freddy's chests. _"W- whoa, what's going on?" _Phantom Chica asked alarmingly.

"_The kids… they're trying to communicate…" _Phantom Daisuke realized out loud. They were very few, the times the children tried to communicate through the animatronics. Phantom Daisuke knew what they wanted to warn them about. He immediately turned towards Phantom BB, JJ and White Fang. _"I need you to listen to what they're going to say, understood?" _

The robots looked at each other, and nodded simultaneously.

"_Dai, what's happening?" _Phantom Chica asked worriedly.

"_Just let them do." _he replied. The animatronics closed their eyes, and they changed to the color the kid's eyes used to be when they opened them. Phantom Chica's were green, Phantom Daisuke's blue, and Golden Freddy's white.

"I knew it would happen someday." a young, innocent voice echoed, coming from Phantom Daisuke. "It wasn't going to be easy to get rid of _him _forever."

"I had this prediction as well." a sweet girl voice said through Phantom Chica. "I always thought it was my mistake. Why couldn't it have been…"

"Sometimes things go all the way wrong." a last voice said through Golden Freddy. The rest of animatronics listened wide-eyed.

"We want to warn you." the soul within Phantom Daisuke announced. "Drago cannot be stopped easily. Whatever is on his mind, is something bad."

"He's trying to do many things now." the soul within Phantom Chica said pointed out worriedly.

"Like what?" JJ asked.

"His main purposes are getting rid of all of you, and escape his prison."

"Prison…" White Fang muttered, looking at the floor thoughtfully. She looked back at Springtrap, still with that blank expression. "You mean Springtrap?"

Golden Freddy's soul giggled melodically. "There really is no better name for it." His voice then turned serious again. "By knowing him, Drago will do anything on his power to escape the suit. Even if he has to tear it apart by himself."

"And you will have to stop him." the soul within Phantom Daisuke told the animatronics firmly. They looked at each other, not knowing how they would stop Drago and his plans. "That Hiro… He gave you these names. They will be for your use from now on."

"_For our use? What do you mean?" _Phantom BB asked, puzzled.

"Each of your names has a hidden ability that can be triggered." the child resting within Phantom Chica replied. "But finding this ability is not as easy as teleporting. To gain these abilities, you'll have to use your heart, you'll have to think of the good, you'll have to understand what your name truly means."

"And that way, you will save us all." Golden Freddy's child concluded.

The soul within Phantom Daisuke made him take a step forth. "We can't help much more now, but you do. Please, help us. You can."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! Now with 15 days of holidays, expect to see a lot of chapters coming. And... well, nothing more to tell, really, so that's it. **

**P.S: Did you guys take a look at the new update for FNaF 3? There are more sounds, and our little Spring now talks :D **


	20. An Unexpected Surprise

Phantom BB, White Fang and JJ were still looking at each other, bewildered. It wasn't like every day you were told that you held powers within you. But the biggest question was; how could they stop Drago with something that hardly made any sense?

"But now, you'll have to face problems as well." Golden Freddy's soul said lowly. "These abilities have to be used properly. If you happen to trigger them, and use them for your own good, their power will take over you. You have to give them a necessary use. Remember, do not let the powers control you. Let them be controlled by you. Don't be greedy, don't be selfish. Or else, the consequences will arrive."

"But- none of us would ever let ourselves be controlled by our abilities. That's not what friends do." White Fang proclaimed.

"It's harder than you think it is." the soul within Phantom Daisuke warned. "Something easy, is saying it. Something not so easy, is trying it. Even if you don't want to, using the powers for your own good will make them take over you. If that happens, you will only think about your needs, and maybe you won't even recognize who your friends are."

"We're running out of time. As long as you understand this, we will be able to trust you." the soul within Phantom Chica announced.

"Wait," JJ said suddenly. "How will we know when to use these abilities?"

The kid made Phantom Chica smile. "Your heart will tell you."

The children turned to rest again, leaving the animatronics to be their own beings again. Phantom Chica shook her head, feeling somewhat dizzy. Phantom Daisuke and Golden Freddy looked at each other, then at the rest of animatronics.

"_You think you can do it?" _Phantom Daisuke asked them.

"_If it's for our friends, we'll do anything!" _Phantom BB declared proudly, with JJ and White Fang nodding at the same time reliantly. Golden Freddy smiled.

"_And don't worry if things happen to go wrong." _Phantom Daisuke said. _"We all will be there for you."_

"_And we outnumber Drago as well!" _Phantom Chica yelled confidently. "_I don't care how insane he is. He won't hurt our family again!" _

"_But… now that I think of it…" _Phantom BB muttered. _"What are we going to do with Springtrap? Drago might just ruin everything now. Maybe- maybe he gets him against us… I don't want to hurt him…"_

"_Neither do I…" _Phantom Chica muttered in response. She looked at Phantom Daisuke. _"I think I have no other choice than listening to you. What BB said is most likely what's going to happen. What will we do?" _

Phantom Daisuke glanced at her thoughtfully. "_We'll do what we have to do. If Springtrap cannot do anything against Drago's possession, we might have no choice other than confronting him." _

Phantom Chica knew deep inside that he was going to say that, but still hoped he wouldn't. And suddenly, the thought came into her. _"But… can't you just… reason with him? Like that time you talked to Freddy, and you made him understand the truth. Couldn't that work on Springtrap too, in case he's being controlled?" _

Phantom Daisuke closed his eyes, looking away. Phantom Chica already knew that the answer, yet again, wasn't going to be the one she wanted to hear. _"I'd need to have a much stronger bond with him. Freddy listened to me because he trusted me enough, but this is not the case with Springtrap. And I doubt it will ever be." _

JJ gave a sigh. "We shouldn't worry about this all yet. Wait for things to happen. If you worry too much, you won't have time to prepare for the incoming problems."

And right then, the door to the room opened. The animatronics looked at it, and saw Hiro with a relieved smile.

"Hiro!" JJ yelled, running into him to give him a great hug, almost knocking him down.

"Yeah yeah, I'm happy to see you too." Hiro giggled. "You guys scared me, I thought something happened to you. Don't ever say away that long again and –"

He stopped when he saw Phantom Daisuke, Phantom BB and Phantom Chica there, staring at him dumbfounded.

"Y-you- h-how, you are- really- you-" he stuttered, unable to believe what his eyes told him.

"So?" White Fang giggled, signaling Hiro to go and reunite with his long lost friends. But he didn't have to even move from where he was before Phantom BB rushed towards him with a wide smile and a cheerful laughter. Hiro extended his arms, expecting to receive another hug. But that just made Phantom BB stop just a feet in front of him.

However, the fact that he couldn't touch the living ones didn't mean that he had to stop his joyfulness. "_Hiro, I-"_

"Don't say anything." Hiro chimed in, sounding like he was about to cry in happiness. "I- you don't know how much I missed you, I thought I lost you forever." He tried to touch Phantom BB's extended hand, but just went through it.

"_You can't touch me, or us, not anymore. But… We can still be together. Even if we… if we look like walking nightmares…" _

Hiro kneeled down to Phantom BB's height with a warm smile. "I don't care how you look like. I never will. All I know is that you're here. And- and I-" his voice was cracking. The joy of reuniting with the animatronics was too overwhelming for him.

"_Express your emotions. Show how happy you are, don't say anything." _Phantom Daisuke told him, with one of the gentlest smiles he ever gave anyone. Hiro returned it, standing up again.

"_You are so grown up, hey?" _Phantom Chica giggled, expressing a gigantic happiness through her eyes. Even if they had been 30 years without seeing Hiro, they would never forget that spark on his eyes, that peaceful smile, that caring personality. No matter what. They wouldn't forget it.

"You don't know how saddened I was when I found out about the fire… I really thought I would never see you again. It just broke my heart." Hiro told the animatronics mildly. "Where are the others?"

"_Wandering around somewhere._" Phantom Chica replied, only to then lower her head sadly. _"But… the toys aren't around anymore… Only Mangle. And we neither saw Bonnie…" _

Hiro's smile disappeared.

"You didn't see any them?"

"_No. I don't know if they're around. I don't even know where what's left of them is…" _

"_Oh, come on. If Mangle is around, the toys will be as well, and maybe Bonnie too." _Phantom BB assured, even if he wasn't very sure of it. Hiro then turned his attention to Springtrap, who had been ignoring the animatronics since Drago took over him.

"Hey, you have a new friend?" Hiro asked, walking towards the unmoving animatronic. As he did so, Springtrap looked at him, and menaced him with an aggressive growl. Hiro stopped.

"_Hey you, quiet down!" _Phantom Daisuke yelled at Springtrap, who was glaring at Hiro threateningly.

"_Oh, I should have told you. Springtrap doesn't really like people." _Phantom Chica told Hiro, keeping an eye on Phantom Daisuke.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiro said rapidly.

"_Come on, relax." _Phantom Chica told Springtrap softly as she walked towards him, making him stop his growl into a low coo. _"He's a friend, he won't harm any of us, alright?" _


	21. Alone In The Dark

"Well guys, should we get going?" Hiro asked his fellow animatronics, leaving the phantoms somewhat stunned.

"_What? You're leaving already?" _Phantom Chica asked him in disappointment.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I lied to the staff to get here, so I can't stay for longer. I will return, I promise."

Phantom Chica sighed, _"Alright. But how are you going to leave? Wouldn't it be weird to see three animatronics walking around?" _

Hiro waved his hand. "I always come with my own ideas." He looked at JJ, White Fang and Golden Freddy. "You guys will have to… well, uh… travel on the car boot…"

"Wha -?" JJ stammered, her shoulders going limp in letdown.

"Sorry, but if you want to go back, you will have to take that little risk." Hiro giggled.

The three animatronics heard a mocking chuckle from Phantom BB, as well as from Phantom Chica. White Fang looked at them with a narrowed expression, knowing in fact that the situation was funny, but pretending she didn't find it that way.

"_Have a nice ride." _Phantom BB mocked before covering his mouth to stop an almost instant laughter attack.

"Yeah yeah, very funny guys." JJ protested, walking next to Hiro, who patted her head as he told her, "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. You've been through worse situations, now didn't you?"

"Well, let's get going then." White Fang announced, already at the door, waiting for the others.

"See you later," Hiro told the phantoms. Phantom Chica and Phantom BB waved at him, while Phantom Daisuke directed him a smile.

Having the path clear, Hiro made his way towards the entrance door followed by the girls. Golden Freddy stopped at the door of the room and turned to look at Springtrap, who did the same. After exchanging rather saddened glances, Golden Freddy smiled, an action that Springtrap gave back. And content with that, the golden bear followed other rest before anyone could discover him.

Phantom BB gave a short sigh. "_What a day…" _

"_Yeah…" _Phantom Chica agreed.

Suddenly, the door slowly closed with a haunting creak. The phantoms looked at it, confused. But it was only Phantom Freddy trying to scare them.

"_Boo," _he giggled.

"_Oh my, I'm so scared." _Phantom Chica deadpanned, her arms crossed.

"_Hey, where's the Chica that would laugh at some stupid thing like this?" _Phantom Freddy joked, just as Phantom Foxy also teleported into the room.

"_Really? You guys have to come precisely now?" _Phantom BB complained.

"…_yes?" _Phantom Mangle's voice whispered from the ceiling.

"_Did we miss somethin' important?" _Phantom Foxy asked.

"_Yeah, actually-" _Phantom Chica said, before being cut off by Phantom Daisuke.

"_Of course. Lots of things," _He slowly turned to look at Springtrap as his voice came into a growl, "_…happened." _

"_Well that's quite obvious." _Phantom Mangle said dryly, taking note of the situation. Phantom BB then took hold of a complete random thought, that he didn't think twice about before asking.

"_Wait a second, how are you even standing on the ceiling? I thought we couldn't touch things?"_

"_Then how are you standing on the floor?" _Phantom Mangle teased.

"_Heh, good one." _Phantom BB smiled.

"_Anyways, back to the point, what did we miss?" _Phantom Freddy chimed in.

"_It's quite of a long little story." _Phantom Chica announced.

Phantom Chica told them everything that had happened. Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy stared bewildered as she talked about Drago and the children communicating, and about Hiro coming. Phantom Mangle didn't know who Drago was, but his name did sound familiar to him.

"_So he can, like… Possess Springtrap whenever he wants?" _Phantom Freddy summed the whole thing up.

"_Exactly." _Phantom Chica replied with a quick nod.

"_Tha' be no good." _Phantom Foxy complained with a couple of slight ear flaps.

"_Of course not." _Phantom Freddy said worriedly. _"Drago is completely insane. He might turn Springtrap against us, or even use him as a hostage for his future plans so we don't try to interfere." _

"_That's what I'm truly worried about." _Phantom Chica muttered. _"I know Spring wouldn't ever hurt us at will. The thought of him being forced to do things he doesn't want to do…" _She sighed in frustration. _"From all the bad people who could possess him, it had to be Drago…" _

"Why do I feel like I know that name from somewhere…?" Phantom Mangle murmured.

"_Probably because Drago must be in your criminal database thingie." _Phantom BB guessed. Phantom Mangle knew it was something else than that. He could, hardly, remember someone named Drago being around him, long time ago.

* * *

There was nothing left at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After the owners of Fazbear's Fright came up, only ashes and useless debris were left there. But what they didn't know was that there was something more around there. Something that had been hidden and deactivated for those past 30 years.

_Someone. _

"H- Hello…?" a weak voice called lowly. "Guys…?" From the darkness, a missed figure walked around aimlessly, hobbling, tittering to the side at times. "Someone…?"

It was Bonnie. Broken, alone, scared, lost and confused. His suit was covered in powder and cinders, and various spots were burnt and gone, replaced by holes surrounded by black. His lavender color had changed to an almost grey shade. He had a large gash over his right eye, on the left side of his snout, all along his left arm, and various others, relatively smaller, on his chest. His bowtie was missing.

He had somehow reactivated not long ago, only to find himself destroyed and completely alone. "Come on guys, t- this isn't funny…" he kept insisting, already knowing that nobody would hear him. He didn't want to realize that his friends were gone, but it was hard.

"Please… Someone…"

* * *

**A/N: Super yay, the PC is repaired! But... Remember that time when I got almost everything deleted? Well, it happened again, but this time it's not almost everything, it's literally _every thing_. The computer had to be formated so it could work again. Meh, I can get over it. At least, I finally have Windows 7 :D I'm a normal person now! **

**We finally get some Bonnie. No, I'm not going to follow how FNaF 3 goes. We need Bonnie, Scott pls! And someone else might return as well, but I'm not going to spoil anything. **

**Oh, and yes, I changed my username. So wut. Anyways, buh-bye! **


	22. A Known Guard

Night arrived soon. The attraction was closed, and the phantoms, having decided to not leave Springtrap alone on that old, dark room, started roaming around peacefully.

"_Another night here. I don't know why, but I prefer the night over the day." _Phantom Chica announced out. Phantom Freddy looked at her weirdly.

"_Isn't it because there are lots of people here at day and we can't walk around calmly?" _he deadpanned.

Mischievously, Phantom Chica made a smirk as she said, _"Maybe…" _

"_Guys," _Phantom BB caught everyone's attention, as he pointed at the ceiling. The camera looking there was on, which meant the night guard arrived again. Surrounded in darkness, Springtrap watched the camera with hatred on his glowing eyes as a low, menacing growl escaped him.

"_Yeah, yeah, you're not the only one who doesn't like that whoever guy right now." _Phantom Chica told him. _"I don't wanna have this person looking through the cameras all night." _she complained.

"_We can scare him…" _Phantom BB grinned. _"Luckily he'll just run away."_

Springtrap made a dark smile as he looked at Phantom BB, then back at the camera. Phantom Freddy immediately knew what he was thinking about. _"I think Spring would love to pay that guy a visit." _he told the rest mischievously. Springtrap wheezed, leaving Phantom Freddy to know that his guess was right.

"_Well, let's go scare this annoying guard then." _Phantom Mangle said as he got into the ceiling.

"_Fine. Who's coming?" _Phantom Chica asked the group.

"_I wouldn't bother for him now." _Phantom Daisuke replied. _"Moreover, I'm not even going to be around tonight. I need to clear out some things…" _

"_Whatever," _Phantom Chica said dryly, still not over with her faint anger towards Phantom Daisuke. _"Freddy? Foxy? What about you?"_

"_I'll take a look at the office later." _Phantom Freddy said.

"_I be not goin' there." _Phantom Foxy simply denied. _"I'll wait for long'r." _

"_Fine then. So it's just me, Freddy, BB, Mangle and Spring… Not bad, we'll give that guard the scare of his life." _she giggled maliciously.

Not much later in the night, all the animatronics hid. The guard watched through the cameras, taking a look at the surroundings for the second time. As he switched to CAM 09, he encountered the usual darkness - and a glowing white eye staring at the camera.

The guard cringed back in confusion. "What…?" he muttered, pulling the monitor closer to see clearly what was in the camera feed. But before he could make clear any more detail, the screen became filled with static. "Oh, come on!" the boy protested, waiting for the cameras to work again. When they did, however, the eye wasn't there.

The guard shook his head, not realizing what was happening. He changed to the following camera, CAM 08. And that time he didn't have to get close to the monitor to see what was standing there in the hallway. Springtrap was just there, idle, looking at front, next to the light from the spare Chica mask on the floor. "What on Earth is that thing…?" the boy muttered almost in shock.

Springtrap suddenly looked at the camera, and the screen disappeared into static again. The guard almost screamed as he got up from his chair. "Okay… Don't worry, it's just an animatronic from the attraction…" he tried to calm himself down, breathing slowly and closing his eyes. He sat back in the chair, looked at the monitor, and frowned as he didn't see Springtrap on the camera.

When he switched back to CAM 09 out of curiosity, he saw a bit of the hall. And everything else was covered by Phantom BB's face, smiling widely at the boy. "What on-!_"_ he screamed, pulling down the monitor, only to have Phantom BB himself right in front of him. He lunged, pretending to carry out an attack as his mouth opened wide. However, he just screeched and teleported away, almost knocking the guard off his chair as he screamed in terror.

"What- no- this is- what?!" the guard yelled nervously, rubbing his eyes, breathing heavily. He pulled up his maintenance panel, noticing that Phantom BB not only gave him the scare of his life, but also caused a ventilation error somehow. The boy repaired it, trying to calm himself down.

Once the error was solved, he picked up the monitor. He didn't see Springtrap anywhere as his hand frantically wandered through all the camera feeds. "Wait, where did that thing go?!" he yelled almost maniacally. As he went through CAM 04, he could barely see three white eyes staring at him before a deafening screech drove his attention off the monitor with a flinch.

Phantom Mangle peeked in at the window, but the guard barely paid him attention and instead tried to fix the audio error he had just caused immediately. As Phantom Mangle looked in, he made eye contact with the guard, and realized something. His face was familiar. Way too familiar. And he realized it.

"_Dustin…?" _Phantom Mangle muttered, not loud enough for the frantic boy to hear. _"It can't be…" _

As he watched, he noticed that who he thought was Dustin, that kid who always gave him a hug when he was around, apparently did something wrong as he once again cringed back on his chair. Phantom Chica teleported into his office. She stepped towards him, screeched, and disappeared, just as Phantom BB did earlier.

Phantom Mangle moved his ears back. He never forgot a face. That boy had to be Dustin. A way older Dustin, but he still had that appearance Phantom Mangle remembered so well. He hid underneath the window, knowing that he had to stop the phantoms as they distracted Dustin. He knew they were giving Springtrap time to move closer to the boy, and he wasn't about to only scare him.

Phantom Mangle climbed up the ceiling in search for the phantoms. He came across Phantom BB, hidden in the darkness. _"BB!" _he called out, catching the child's attention.

"_Oh, hi Mangle. What's up?"_

"_Guys, you have to stop this! That guard is Dustin!" _Phantom Mangle urged.

"_Dustin?" _Phantom BB asked, not remembering who the boy was.

"_Yes, Dustin! That kid who was so nice to me! You two ere friends, have you forgot? He's grown up, and we are about to kill him right now!"_

Phantom BB tried to make a memory. And he apparently got it clear, as his eyes widened. _"Dustin! Oh no, Springtrap must be almost there! We have to stop him, let's go!" _

BB teleported towards the office, followed by Phantom Mangle. Springtrap was staring at Dustin from the window, observing his every movement, taunting him. Phantom Freddy was limping through the hall, trying to scare the guard. He ducked and teleported into the office, only to then pop out in front of Dustin and disappear, giving Springtrap the chance to get to the door.

"_Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no!" _Phantom Mangle yelled, hurrying there. Dustin was gasping to breathe, sweating and repairing all the errors as he looked from left to right, frenzied.

Springtrap looked straightly into CAM 01, notifying Dustin of his presence. His hands were shaking as he stared at the monitor, his face going pale.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I love portraying the actual game-play into these stories :3 So this is the other character that was going to return. But hey, there are more old friends to come! **

**SUPER NEWS: FNaF movie is in the works! You have permission to get hyped! **


	23. Everyone Is Coming

Without thinking twice, Phantom Mangle hurried towards the door with Phantom BB following. _"Where are you going?" _Phantom Chica asked them as both her and Phantom Freddy teleported outside the office. But Phantom Mangle didn't reply, neither did Phantom BB.

Just as Springtrap got in the office, Phantom Mangle hopped down the ceiling and blocked his way with a worried, "_Stop!"_

Springtrap looked at Phantom Mangle bewildered, like Phantom Freddy and Phantom Chica did. Phantom Mangle looked at Dustin, who was trembling with widened eyes. _"Dustin, calm down, we just – "_

"No, get out of here! Leave me alone!" Dustin yelled, his voice cracking.

"_Dustin please listen," _Phantom Mangle kept trying. As they heard his name, Phantom Freddy and Phantom Chica looked at each other in confusion. They remembered that name, but didn't remember the cheerful kid whom it belonged.

"How- how do you know my name?" the boy asked, seemingly calming down, but still afraid and alert.

"_Don't you remember me?"_

Dustin looked at Phantom Mangle. And despite being burnt and having lost the amber color of his eyes, Dustin could still realize that the ghost in front of him was his lost friend.

"Mangle…"

* * *

"Everything is fine. Of course everything is fine," Bonnie said for himself over and over again, walking around in circles. "They are just hiding somewhere. They will come back for me, they can't leave me here." He started faking a giggle.

He looked up at the ceiling, as a piece of wood fell down, dragging powder with it. The forced smile Bonnie had disappeared. He gritted his teeth, trying uselessly to contain his anger and sadness. Suddenly, he screamed in frustration and sat down against the wall. "Guys, where are you…" he muttered, looking down at the scorched floor. If only he knew that Fazbear's Fright was close to the original restaurant, maybe his hopes would fade up again, making him try and go in there.

Bonnie gave a long sigh. "I suppose it's just me now…"

_Don't give up._

He heard a childish, echoing whisper. His ears folded up as he looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Who said that?"

_Your friends are still around._

"W- who's talking?"

The voice sounded close to him. Really close, almost as if it was coming from him. And it was, indeed. That voice speaking and giving him hopes was the soul within him.

_You must find them._

"But where are they?"

_Close. Very close. You must wander out of here. Do it now, when it's nighttime. It will be better. _

"Out of here? B- but where exactly?"

_You must go into that horror attraction, where your friends are._

The voice paused, as Bonnie looked at the entrance door, covered in fallen wood and pieces of the wall.

_And stop Drago._

* * *

"I cannot believe it's really you. I- I don't know how long it's been since the last time I saw you." Dustin said, after everything calmed down. Phantom Mangle got all the other phantoms to recognize Dustin, including Phantom Daisuke and Phantom Foxy, and happiness grew upon them. Upon them all except Springtrap, walking around, annoyed, outside the door.

"_And do you think I can?" _Phantom Mangle joked.

As they talked, Phantom BB couldn't help but stare at a box near the desk. A box with something that made him want to start crying. The toy animatronics' masks. Phantom Chica looked at him as he stared motionless at the box, only for her to do the same. Soon, all the phantoms did that same action.

"Oh, that…" Dustin said lowly. "It broke my heart as well…"

Phantom Mangle and Phantom BB didn't care about their masks there. Phantom Foxy didn't care about his missing arm there. All they cared about was that the toys might have transformed into phantoms as well, just like the rest did, or maybe their masks were going to be their last remains.

"_I miss them so much…" _Phantom Freddy said sadly, all the animatronics lowering their heads in agreement.

"_Who's that you miss?" _an unknown, whispering voice then said.


	24. Everyone's Home

The animatronics slowly turned around towards the mysterious voice. Their eyes seemed not to be prepared to handle what they encountered there in the office. Their mouths opened in shock, their eyes widened in surprise.

With wide smiles, the toys stood there.

Burnt and with those haunting white eyes, but they were there. Phantom Freddy tried to say something, but only senseless babbles came out of his mouth.

"_Oh don't just stay there, come over here!" _Phantom Toy Freddy giggled with gleeful joy. He and Phantom Freddy gave each other what they used to call a "high-four" and exchanged euphoric smiles. Phantom Chica and Phantom Toy Chica hugged each other, laughing happily. Phantom BB also ran up and hugged Phantom Toy Bonnie, almost knocking him over, as Phantom Daisuke, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Foxy reunited with them.

"_I can't believe this, I thought you were gone forever! You won't believe all the things that happened, and I just- we –" _Phantom Chica stuttered_, _so happy she couldn't even talk alright. Phantom Toy Chica hushed her, calmly saying, "_Too early to talk about things. Let's just celebrate this!" _

Curious about all the laughter, Springtrap peeked in, and tilted his head at the presence of the three new phantoms.

"_Hey, who is that?" _Phantom Toy Freddy asked, looking at the doorway.

"_Oh, that's our little friend, Springtrap." _Phantom Freddy told him.

"_It's somewhat early to call him a 'friend' after you-know-what, don't you think?" _Phantom Daisuke grunted. Phantom Chica rolled her eyes.

"_You're still with that?" _she complained. _"It's not his fault that-"_

"_Hey! Where is that cheerful Daisuke now?" _Phantom Toy Bonnie chimed in. _"You will talk about that whatever-thing later. We need the attention of our friendly friends!" _

Phantom Daisuke smiled. _"Yes, you're right." _He and Phantom Chica directed each other malicious glares before returning their attention to the phantom toys.

"Well, I suppose I turned invisible," Dustin giggled, catching the phantom toys' attention.

"_Who are y-" _Phantom Toy Chica was about to ask, before being cut off by Phantom Toy Bonnie as he yelled, _"Dustin!"_

"_Wow, it was easy for him to recognize you." _Phantom Freddy told Dustin jokingly.

"_I never forget. Never ever. Nothing." _Phantom Toy Bonnie said happily.

"_You really grew up." _Phantom Toy Freddy pointed out, receiving a smile from Dustin.

Suddenly, they all heard vent noises, just like that time JJ, White Fang and Golden Freddy snuck into the attraction. _"They are back already!" _Phantom Chica said gleefully, thinking the noise was being made by the three animatronics.

"_Don't be so sure. Let's see who's coming." _Phantom Mangle said, going towards that hall where the vent was. Dustin and all the phantoms followed him. Springtrap hesitated before going with the group, but finally decided to go.

"_I think it was here." _Phantom BB pointed out as they arrived at one of the halls. That same vent was there on the wall, so there was no doubt it was the same place.

"_I don't hear voices… What if it's not Goldie and the girls?" _Phantom Chica said worriedly.

The vent noises became louder. Whoever was inside was almost there. The sound stopped, and a dark blur fell down with a scream into a big box, likely placed there at day as it wasn't on that spot before. The box fell over, and the animatronics waited to see what had fallen there.

With a dazed moan, the figure stood up. And yet again, the phantoms' expression changed into surprised, shocked ones. The one who had gotten there was no other than Bonnie.

Phantom Chica rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

Bonnie shook his head and blinked a few times to recover from the fall, and wide-eyed, stared at the charred animatronics who were giving him the same look.

With his arm trembling, Phantom BB pointed at Bonnie as he muttered something incomprehensive, feeling about to faint. First JJ, White Fang and Golden Freddy, then Hiro, then the toys, and now Bonnie. The animatronics couldn't be having a better moment.

"_Bonnie!" _Phantom Chica yelled euphorically, running towards Bonnie and hugging him. Despite being real, the phantoms could have contact with Bonnie, but they didn't even think of it. Phantom BB and Phantom Toy Bonnie joined the hug

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm updating fast, hey? I just have lots of inspiration right now. **

**I had to bring in the toys. This story started with them, remember? I can't leave them out 3**


	25. When Everything Goes Wrong

Phantom Freddy walked behind Bonnie and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"_That's for keeping me worried_." Phantom Freddy giggled.

"Oh sure. I'm _so _happy to see you too." Bonnie joked, with one of those mischievous smiles that all the animatronics missed so much. Just as if Phantom Freddy's welcoming wasn't enough, Phantom Foxy also gave him a smack on the shoulder.

Bonnie turned around, pretending to be annoyed. "Words be unnecessary." Phantom Foxy mocked, making all the phantoms giggle playfully.

"_Looks like we came in the best moment, huh?" _Phantom Toy Chica pointed out. Only if she knew that it wasn't true at all…

"_Sure you did!" _Phantom BB said gleefully, his smile seeming wider due to all the happiness around him and the rest.

"_How did you find us?" _Phantom Chica inquired Bonnie. _"And- and most importantly, where were you all this time?" _

"I was left alone in the restaurant. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that… voice that talked to me."

"_A voice told you to come here?" _Phantom Daisuke asked, knowing who had spoken to the bunny. Bonnie nodded, waiting to know what Phantom Daisuke had to say. "_It must have been the soul within you. They know what happens to each other all the time. This also is the reason of why we can touch you, despite not being on the same reality." _

Taking the attention off of the reunion, a whimper was heard, making the animatronics look where it came from. Springtrap had that worried expression on his eyes, backing away from everyone. Phantom Chica recognized those wails.

Drago was taking control of him again.

"Wait, what the- what is that thing?" Bonnie asked, shocked about how much Springtrap looked like him.

"_We would love to tell you, but this is surely not the best moment." _Phantom BB said hurriedly, also knowing what was going on. Dustin walked closer to the animatronics as a measure of protection, and so did the phantom toys. Phantom Chica was the only one close to Springtrap.

"_Spring, no, do not let him take control of you." _she tried to help. _"Don't let him, snap out of it!" _

Her efforts were useless. Once Drago wanted to take control of the animatronic, nothing could be done to stop him. Springtrap closed his eyes with a quivering growl, in a last attempt to take Drago out of his mind. He opened his eyes, and his pupils were purple. Phantom Chica took a step back, worried.

The possessed Springtrap looked at the phantoms. "Oh, such a happy reunion." Drago taunted.

"_W- who's saying that…?" _Phantom Toy Bonnie asked, looking around shakily.

"_Drago. That purple guy from Daisuke's story, remember?" _Phantom Freddy told him.

"_But… where is he?" _Phantom Chica inquired.

"_Inside Springtrap. He controls him, and can do whatever he wants with him." _

"_Quit fooling around, Drago." _Phantom Daisuke menaced. _"What do you want? Didn't you have enough?" _

Drago chuckled."Oh, what. Can't I twiddle a bit with my friends? How interesting. Both you and that crybaby have this same stupid demeanor. I can't still figure out how these idiots listen to you."

Phantom Daisuke was about to go forth, until suddenly being stopped by Phantom Chica, who hurriedly say, _"No, stop. He's teasing you. Don't listen to him." _

"Boo-hoo. Seems like that brat isn't the only crybaby. You, whatever-you-are, seem to be one as well."

Phantom Daisuke growled, his hands curling into fists. _"Dai, don't engage him. Don't take the bait." _Phantom Chica pleaded, knowing that everything was about to go wrong.

"_You won't get away with anything you might be planning." _Phantom Daisuke menaced Drago. _"You will never have enough, will you? Leave us alone before I have to make you leave the hard way."_

"Tough talk for a useless animatronic. Let's see if you can back it up." Drago taunted, making Springtrap face Phantom Daisuke.

"_You don't have to do this, Dai. You don't have to fight him." _Phantom BB told him worriedly, backing away. All the phantoms exchanged preoccupied glances. Dustin hid behind Phantom Mangle and Phantom Foxy, as Bonnie watched dumbfounded.

"_This. Ends. Here!" _Phantom Daisuke yelled, launching straight up towards a smirking Springtrap. He got out of the way, and tried to bite Phantom Daisuke, who dodged the attack immediately. He swung a powerful slash at Springtrap, but it only ended up hitting the wall and leaving three deep scratch marks on it as he got behind him.

"_Dai, stop, knock it off!" _Phantom Chica yelled.

"You're tougher than I thought." Drago teased. As Phantom Daisuke turned around, Springtrap charged towards him and bit his arm. His jaws clamped shut, and it was clear he wouldn't let go.

"_Daisuke!" _Phantom Chica yelled, about to hurry in, but Phantom Freddy stopped her. He didn't want her to get hurt. Moreover, it wasn't her fight, and she knew it.

"Do I have to remind you that this cursed thing killed me?" Drago growled as Phantom Daisuke tried useless attempts to break free. "I'm sure I can get this over with by using it as well!"

Springtrap spun and threw Phantom Daisuke against the wall. However, his hatred taking upon him prevented him from feeling pain. Phantom Daisuke gave Springtrap a death glare as he charged towards him again, slashing his chest. Taking benefit of Springtrap's minor distraction, Phantom Daisuke slashed the right side of his snout, making him back away.

"_You won't win." _Phantom Daisuke menaced.

"And you _can't win." _Drago menaced back.


	26. It's Never His Fault

"_Stop this nonsense!" _Phantom Chica yelled desperately, hoping that for one single time since their argument Phantom Daisuke would listen to her. However, given the situation, he could do anything but listen to her, or any other animatronic.

"_Why don't you just go away and leave us alone?" _Phantom Daisuke hissed, his hands curled into fists. "_Nothing that you do will ever go alright. And you know it."_

"Everyone commits mistakes." Drago chuckled. "And they learn from them. I'm just taking a little revenge."

"_A revenge for _what,_ exactly?" _Phantom Daisuke yelled, almost maniacally.

"There will be a day, where those stupid brats get the chance to be free. But me? No, not me. I am forever stuck in this cursed voodoo doll!"

"_I don't care! You got it deserved! When you kill innocent people, you will end up getting killed yourself." _

"They watched me die… I can remember those careless expressions… This is their fault. And you all _will pay for what you did to me." _

Springtrap lashed out furiously at Phantom Daisuke with a loud, enraged hiss. Phantom Daisuke prepared for the impending attack. Before Springtrap could reach out for him, he slashed him on the left side of his head – but that didn't stop him. Even before Phantom Daisuke could carry out another attack, Springtrap attempted to bite his arm again. Managing to dodge it, Phantom Daisuke kept the distance for a moment. The two stared at each other. Springtrap was breathing heavily, tired and badly injured. Another strike was about to come, but then –

Without warning, Dustin ran towards Springtrap with a battle cry, and a sharp metal bar on his hands. Barely giving time for the animatronic to turn around, he plunged the rod on his back with sudden might. Both Springtrap and Drago himself let out a piercing scream. All the animatronics watched dumbfounded, but not only by Dustin's action.

As he screamed, Springtrap had opened his mouth enough to let see what he had been hiding for so long. It was Drago's mummified head, pierced by crossbeams. "_So that was it…" _Phantom Daisuke muttered in shock, eyes wide.

When Dustin took out the bar, the purple light on Springtrap's eyes vanished, announcing that Drago had left. For now. Tittering to the sides constantly with jittery croons, Springtrap backed away from the animatronics.

"_No no no, please don't go!" _Phantom Chica almost yelled, but it was too late. Hectic, Springtrap ran into the darkness. Even without being in sight, Phantom Chica could still hear him crashing against the walls and bellowing. She tried to go after him, but Phantom Freddy stopped her again.

"I'm sorry…" Dustin muttered at the obscured hall Springtrap went through, dropping the rod.

"_Don't worry," _Phantom Daisuke said from behind him. _"You did what you should have done. Thank you."_

Dustin smiled, but looked with remorse at the darkness. No sound was heard anymore. It was all silent. A creeping silence surrounded the animatronics.

"…what…happened…" Bonnie stuttered, staring motionless at Phantom Daisuke.

"_You all better hear the story…" _Phantom Freddy said, getting Bonnie and the toys' attention.

"_You guys tell them. I have things to do." _Phantom Chica deadpanned, right before vanishing.

"_What… How-?" _Phantom Toy Chica inquired as she watched her friend just disappear.

"_Teleporting." _Phantom Freddy replied.

"_And talking about teleporting," _Phantom Daisuke chimed in. _"Chica always does whatever comes to her mind. BB, could you go after her?"_

Phantom BB nodded and vanished, in search for Phantom Chica.

Appearing on a rather random hall, Phantom Chica looked around and stood silent to be able to hear any sounds. She walked around, always looking at her sides. She stopped when a slow, heavy breathing heard from afar caught her attention immediately. Phantom Chica followed the source of the noise, and as she roamed around, she noticed that there were tiny blood drops on the floor. With a concerned expression, she followed the trail until arriving at the room she and the other phantoms were during the day.

She slowly opened the door, peeking in. Springtrap was sitting on the darkest part of the room, eyes closed and breathing heavily. With a concerned smile, Phantom Chica came in. Springtrap opened an eye to see who was there, and closed it with a soft wail.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter. Once again, I started writing at 2 AM… Why do I have this habit of writing so late?! Ah, whatever 3 **


	27. Wondering

"_Sorry…" _Phantom Chica muttered, getting Springtrap to look at her. _"I knew that sooner or later Daisuke was going to lash out just because he thinks you're dangerous… I could have done something to stop this all…" _

Springtrap crooned softly, wanting her to get the thought of all that mess being her fault out of her mind. Maybe there really were things she could have done, but none of them would have stopped Phantom Daisuke from starting the fight that was bound to drive him and the rest into problems; Drago had everything planned since the beginning. No diabolic villain acted without a thorough plan, and he had a big one. Drago knew perfectly how the kids and the animatronics behaved, what bothered them, what made them angry, and was -successfully- trying to get those things against them.

And even worse. Drago was able to see everything Springtrap saw, and hear everything he heard. If he knew enough, he would have never let the animatronic be his own being. He wasn't controlling Springtrap all the time because he knew he would gain the animatronics' trust, who would accidentally reveal secrets that should have never been told to Drago.

"_Don't try to convince me," _Phantom Chica continued with her almost deliberate thought. _"It's my fault. Everything. Only if the fool of Dai listened…" _

Right then, Phantom BB appeared in the room. _"Oh, hey Chica." _he said, notifying her of his presence. _"Glad I found you."_

"_Oh, hi BB…" _Phantom Chica said lowly, flooded by sadness.

Phantom BB looked at her worriedly for a moment. _"So… I just came here because… Well, Dai was looking for you-"_

As soon as she heard his name, Phantom Chica immediately snapped, "_I don't care if he was looking for me!" _She was already thinking of not giving Phantom Daisuke an apology after their argument. However, after not listening to her during the fight and barely being truly conscious of his actions, she knew she wasn't going to even direct him a single word. _"He can do whatever he wants, except talking to me." _Phantom Chica growled. _"I don't want him to even look at me…"_

Phantom BB sighed. He knew Phantom Chica well enough to understand that he had to leave her alone. _"Alright… I'll just tell him that I didn't find you…" _And with that, he vanished, returning with the others.

"_Why is this all happening… Why can't we have a normal life?" _Phantom Chica said with cracked voice. _"I just want everything to be like it has always been…"_

Springtrap moaned sadly, a concerned expression on his eyes as he looked at the afflicted ghost.

In the meanwhile, the phantoms were telling Bonnie and the toys everything that had happened. How they awakened, how they met Springtrap, Hiro's visit… No detail was missed. What most seemed to concern the newcomers was Drago's presence. By the other hand, what they most seemed to like was the fact that their names hid secret abilities, which they were looking forward to try out.

"_I still don't know how it will work, but I can't way to see it." _Phantom Freddy concluded his explanation.

"_I wonder how these "powers" will be like!" _Phantom Toy Chica wondered gleefully.

"_Yeah. We will give that Drago a great lesson with these abilities!" _Phantom Toy Bonnie yelled excitedly.

Phantom BB appeared near the doorway that led to the hall the phantoms were in and walked towards Phantom Daisuke, away from the group, clouded by a storm of thoughts. _"I didn't find her." _Phantom BB lied.

"_Fine then. She will come at her own." _Phantom Daisuke said dryly. It was clear that he wasn't precisely in a good mood about her, but his anger wasn't like the one she felt towards him. Probably not even close.

"_Uh, I wonder what my name might do…" _Phantom Mangle thought out loud. _"It means 'trust', how do you guys think it would aid?"_

"_Maybe it makes everyone trust whatever you say?" _Phantom Toy Chica replied, her so missed intelligence flowing up again.

"_Hey, that could work. For example, you could fool Drago if that's what your ability does." _Phantom BB said, joining the talk.

"And what about me?"Bonnie wondered. "My name meant 'strong'. Will I get super-strength or something?" He laughed at the end, and so did the others.

"_I don't know, it might be cool." _Phantom Mangle chuckled.

"_Hey, now that I think of it, where's Chica?" _Phantom Toy Chica asked. Phantom BB looked over his shoulder to make sure Phantom Daisuke wasn't listening, as he whispered, _"She's with Springtrap. She's also really angry with Dai right now. And sad." _

"_I see…"_

* * *

**D' aww… This chapter was going to be longer, but as I was about to continue writing I had to go back home. Meh… **


	28. Finding Solutions

Phantom Toy Bonnie looked at the hallway as he heard low footsteps coming from it. _"Oh, and talking about Chica." _he announced, motioning with his head at the hall so the others phantoms looked that way as well.

A very angry-looking Phantom Chica walked towards them, looking down. She stopped as she walked past Phantom Daisuke. Their eyes took malicious glares, annoyed at each other's presence. Phantom Chica immediately turned her head to the other side and kept walking, grunting lowly. Phantom Daisuke just kept looking at her with a frown as she walked towards the group, only to then go back to his endless thoughts.

"_Someone's in a bad mood." _Phantom Toy Chica told her ghostly counterpart in a sing-song way. She knew perfectly how to make Phantom Chica happy. Always the same; whatever she did or said worked, and in even worse situations. She knew it would be easy to cheer her up.

"_Oh, come on, it won't work." _Phantom Chica said, already smiling on the sly. Proof that Phantom Toy Chica's mocks were working; Phantom Chica always tried to dissimulate her happiness when she was about to fall for it.

"_What, you're angry? That's why you're pouting, big baby boo?" _Phantom Toy Chica kept teasing her with a mocking glare. And at the end, just as usual, she managed to get Phantom Chica to giggle. _"Yeah, that's the Chica I know." _

She sighed with a faint smile. _"I'm glad you're here." _

"_So are we." _Phantom Toy Bonnie said gleefully. _"Even though our welcoming was a little sudden," _He said this as he looked at Phantom Daisuke, then back at Phantom Chica. _"We are still glad to be with you again." _

"_You reminded me a thing," _Phantom Mangle chimed in. _"Where's Springtrap?"_

"_He needs to be alone for a while. A big one at that." _Phantom Chica replied, rather worriedly. With a sigh, she continued, _"I just fear that he might… I don't know, lose trust on us. Daisuke is going to be one of his enemies, I'm sure of that, and it will just lead us all to problems…" _

"_You worry too much," _Phantom Toy Chica tried to calm her down. _"It will all be alright. Have faith on it."_

Phantom Chica smiled. _"I'll try to."_

* * *

The next day, the phantoms started wandering around, watching people walking through the attraction and talking to each other, as always. Springtrap, Bonnie and Phantom Chica were on the room. As the time passed, Phantom Chica's worry grew stronger. Ever since his unintentional fight with Phantom Daisuke, Springtrap was barely active. He just sat there, motionless, looking down all the time, breathing heavily.

Phantom BB, Phantom Freddy or Phantom Toy Chica usually came in, trying to give Phantom Chica ideas, or trying to get some attention from Springtrap; all their efforts in vain. He basically gave them the attention Phantom Chica was giving Phantom Daisuke.

"_I don't like this." _Phantom Chica commented Phantom BB, while Bonnie listened. "_He hasn't even moved yet. I don't know what else to do…"_

"_Just give him time. Everything will get solved. Remember what Toy Chica said; have faith on it." _Phantom BB encouraged her.

"_Like if I could be that sure…" _she muttered, losing her before bright hopes.

"Chica, please," Bonnie tried to comfort her. "You do realize that this all is caused by a purple maniac, right? Look, we had defeated him once. Now, we're all together, and we even have abilities. Plus, the children are on our side more than ever. Nothing could go wrong after everything you've been through already."

Phantom Chica made a wry smile. "_I missed your encouragements… And…" _Her eyes widened with an idea. _"I just thought of something…!"_

"_What is it?" _both Phantom BB and Bonnie said simultaneously, bewildered and expectant.

"_We need to wait for tonight, okay?" _Phantom Chica told them, receiving a nod from them. She looked up. _"Please let this go the way I want it to…" _

* * *

**Short chaaaaapter… This time it's because there's a freaking disco **_**right outside my house. **_**It's making the crystals of my window tremble! I have a headache right now because of that ;_; **


	29. Old Memories

That night, the phantoms spread around, walking and talking to each other as they always did. Dustin was in his office, getting constant visits from his friends. That moment, they were playing hide and seek. All of them but Phantom Daisuke, nowhere to be found, and Phantom Chica, roaming around aimlessly, going from one hall to another repeatedly.

She slowly stopped her walk as she came across the room Springtrap was in, and decided to take a look and make sure he was alright. However, when she peeked in, Springtrap wasn't there. Phantom Chica frowned and looked all around the room, making sure he didn't move to any other spot. But there was only darkness there. Thoughtful, Phantom Chica stopped thinking about her plan and proceeded to search for Springtrap. She was worried that he and Phantom Daisuke encountered again and engaged into a vengeful fight.

Meanwhile, Dustin was searching for Phantom BB through the cameras while the rest of animatronics looked around the facility. Phantom BB was hiding under a table, trying to contain mischievous giggles as the other phantoms walked past him without noticing. He looked from left to right, making sure the others didn't see him, and ran towards the office. He peeked in from the window, watching Dustin playfully searching for him through the cameras. Once he lowered the monitor, Phantom BB extended his arms as he jumped with a childish, "_Boo!"_

Dustin reared back a little and laughed. "You're good at hiding, eh?" he commented with a smile. "And at scaring."

Just then, Phantom Chica entered the office. "_Hey Dustin, could you do me a favor_?" she asked, the worry present on her lifeless eyes.

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"_I can't find Springtrap, could you take a look through the cameras?"_

"Of course."

Dustin switched camera after camera, with the two phantoms attentively looking; they knew how well Springtrap hid in the darkness. The boy stopped his wander and pulled the monitor closer to make sure that what he saw wasn't any kind of shadow. "That's definitely him." he pointed out.

The monitor showed CAM 02. Phantom Chica looked attentively at the screen. As the light of the Bonnie prop at the far end of the hall flickered, she could barely see Springtrap behind it. "_Thank you Dustin," _Phantom Chica said quickly before teleporting to that hall.

"Welcome." Dustin said with a giggle, and restarted playing hide and seek with the phantoms.

Phantom Chica walked towards Springtrap, carefully. He seemed to be thoroughly focusing on something, as he didn't even look at her. Phantom Chica looked at the wall Springtrap seemed so concentrated at, and soon understood what the matter was. There was a very old picture on the wall, showing golden versions of Freddy and Bonnie, which Phantom Chica soon noticed that were Golden Freddy and Springtrap, and Daisuke, without the fake tears on his face.

"_That's… from the old location, isn't it?" _Phantom Chica realized out loud, receiving a nodding blink from Springtrap. Sadness visible on her, Phantom Chica watched the picture. On the left, there were also two men; one happily waving at the camera, and another one looking serious, with arms crossed. That was the one Springtrap seemed to be staring at. Phantom Chica didn't need to think twice to know who it was. "_And I suppose that's Drago…" _

She could imagine all the memories that Springtrap was remembering by just watching that old picture. All that time ago, when both him and Golden Freddy were functional and everything was completely fine. It was sure something to remember, but Phantom Chica had no way of knowing how things were like when the murders didn't happen yet. When she and her friends were built, horrible things caused by Drago already took place. It was almost as if Golden Freddy and Springtrap were the only ones that actually saw their world as a peaceful place to enjoy.

What got Phantom Chica's attention was that Daisuke didn't have the tears on his eyes. She had two thoughts in mind; someone painted them on him, or it was the soul upon him the one who gave them. She never really had that in mind, and thanks to that image, she started caring about it. She started thinking about many things.

Springtrap was still motionlessly staring at the picture. It seemed like nothing could take his eyes off it. Phantom Chica didn't worry for it. There were many things Springtrap could be attracted to in that image. "_Well, I guess you need to be alone for a while…" _she muttered, turning to leave. _"I will be around." _

As she continued to walk around like she was doing before, Springtrap looked at her until she got out from sight when she teleported away. Springtrap directed her a grateful smile and returned to look at the picture.

* * *

**Oks, sorry for the long time without any new chapters. I was just waiting for my holidays (yes, I had lots, lots and **_**lots **_**of holidays, wow). **

**I just wanted to say a thing: FNaF 4 is coming, and… Well, I'm not hyped for it, y'know… It's just that I don't really want any more FNaF. Anyways, if this game comes out, there probably won't be a trilogy to this story y'all love so much. It's because the fourth game seems to take place in 1987 and the plotline of this story would be even more messed up than it already is. **

**Well, let's just wait. And wait. And wait. **


	30. Be Prepared

Phantom Chica slowly walked towards the office, from where she heard the joyful laughter of her friends. Dustin was still playing hide and seek with Phantom BB and Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Toy Chica were talking, Phantom Toy Bonnie was walking around, and Phantom Freddy, Phantom Toy Freddy and Bonnie were having a look at everything.

Phantom Daisuke hadn't been around a single moment, thing that only kept preoccupying Phantom Chica. Not because she wanted to know where he was, think she did not care about, but because she feared that he was planning something against Springtrap. And he probably was. Being overprotective sometimes, he would do anything to prevent Springtrap from spending too much time with the animatronics in case Drago showed up.

Phantom Chica finally decided to keep those thoughts aside and joined the rest. _"Hey, where have you been?" _Phantom Toy Chica asked her as soon as they saw each other.

Her friend simply shrugged. "_Just walking around." _

"_You have been really worried since that fight between Dai and Springtrap." _Phantom Mangle commented. _"You should let things go."_

"_Really it's not the first time I've been told that." _Phantom Chica said with a playful smile.

"_Chill-ax. There are lots of other things to think about!" _Phantom Toy Bonnie said as he came back to the office after a random walk. _"We are reunited, and we have to tell each other what happened! And even more than that! I need to talk to you guys!"_

"_Okay, okay, calm down, motorbike." _Phantom Toy Chica giggled. _"I know it's been a really long time since we don't have one of these conversations about our lives. We always did that, remember?"_

"_No, I don't remember." _Phantom Chica said sarcastically, making them both giggle.

"_Well, come on, tell us something!" _Phantom Toy Bonnie insisted. _"Is there something special we can do, other than having abilities and teleporting?"_

"_We can go through things." _Phantom Mangle replied.

"_Really?" _Phantom Toy Chica inquired, eyes filled with curiosity.

"_Of course." _Phantom BB said suddenly, peeking in from inside a wall and scaring the group. _"Cool, eh?" _he chuckled. He looked at Dustin as he monitored the cameras with a mischievous smile. Grinning, Phantom BB tip-toed towards the boy, the phantoms looking at him expectantly as he approached.

"_Hello Dustin." _Phantom BB said loudly, right behind Dustin's shoulder. He briefly screamed and looked behind.

"Oh, how comes you always end up scaring me?" he inquired playfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phantom Daisuke was looking through a window, at the starry night sky. And just like Bonnie, he was talking to the soul within him, Kai.

"_I don't know what to do anymore. Springtrap is dangerous for all of us, and no one seems to realize it. Not even after seeing that Drago can control him whenever he wants to."_

_Drago is what you need to be worried about, not Springtrap himself. _

"_But… He could be able to do something to stop Drago."_

_Don't think it's that easy. Drago's control cannot be broken. At least, not in a normal way._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Chica said it once. You can take him out of his trance, but you need to try and give him a chance so you can do it. _

"_After everything he did?"_

_It's not his fault. Good animatronics in the hands of bad people… do bad things. _

Phantom Daisuke looked down with a sigh. _"I just want Drago gone. Forever."_

_I have a feeling that what you wish for will become true… But you will have to fight for it. You and the others._

"_Anything to keep them safe."_

_If you are sure of confronting Drago one last time, then you must be prepared. Try to make Springtrap trust you. Patch things up with Chica. And make sure everyone knows how to use their abilities. _

_I have faith in you._

"_It will all be alright, Kai."_


	31. Another Little Reunion

As the night went by, Dustin and the phantoms soon grew tired. The young guard was constantly at the edge of falling asleep, being woken up by Phantom Freddy all the time. But he wasn't the only one; all the other phantoms, except for Phantom BB, who was walking around, were sleepy and could barely stay awake a few seconds or a minute without one of their friends waking them up.

Phantom BB seemed to have found the old picture Springtrap was looking at earlier. With his arms crossed, he examined the photo with Phantom Chica's same curiosity, but not with the same worry. As soon as he turned around to go back to the office, JJ appeared to be right in front of his face. "Whatcha looking at?" she almost bellowed, scaring Phantom BB to the point of making him fall over his rear. JJ giggled mockingly at him as he shook his head dizzily.

"_What- what are you doing here?" _he asked lowly as he, rather shakily, stood up.

"Scaring you, silly!" JJ replied with one of her smirks. "What? Didn't you miss me?"

"_Of course I did," _He put a sly tone on his voice, "_Silly._"

"Okay, tell me things." JJ instantly said innocently as she put her hands behind her back.

Phantom BB gasped. _"Oh yes! You have to come, right now!" _he ran towards the office instead of teleporting to guide JJ towards there. They ran past Golden Freddy and White Fang, Phantom BB saying, "_Hey guys!" _hurriedly.

"Hey, where you going?" White Fang said in a faked disappointed tone before smiling and rolling her eyes playfully. "Yep, nothing changed." she told Golden Freddy with a giggle.

"And I'm glad it didn't." he replied with another smile. During the time they had been at Family Grill, Hiro had repaired his voice bank, which had been ages without being cared about. Whenever he spoke, he felt the same happiness Mangle felt when Hiro repaired his voice box; maybe even more.

Out of curiosity, White Fang walked over where Phantom BB came running from. She slightly tilted her head at the picture. "Hey, that looks like you." she pointed out, making Golden Freddy go with her. He seemed to freeze as he watched it, just like Springtrap. "What is it?" White Fang inquired, unsure as to why Golden Freddy was paying that kind of attention to an old picture that looked normal for everyone.

"It's the old location…" he replied, not taking his view off the picture.

As this happened, Phantom BB and JJ ran straightly into the office. "_Hey!" _both yelled, making Dustin wake up exasperatedly.

JJ's eyes widened as she saw the toys there, sharing the same emotion and expression. "_Can this be any better?" _Phantom Toy Freddy said happily, smiling at JJ.

"You- it's _really _you…!" she stammered.

"Yeah, most likely." Phantom Toy Bonnie giggled.

"And… and you, Dustin…!" JJ immediately recognized the boy, who recognized her back. She ran up to him and hugged him, almost knocking him out of the chair.

"_Well, look who took ages to come back." _Phantom Chica simpered, a mischievous expression on her face. JJ rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, and where's your friendly friend?" she then asked, wanting to see Springtrap again.

"_Walking around. He and Dai are really… well, mad at each other. It's better if we all leave them alone." _Phantom Chica replied worriedly.

"Why? What happened?" JJ insisted.

"_Drago came back and he made Springtrap fight against Dai… It's something I really don't want to remember." _

"Ah, that guy again…"

In the meanwhile, Golden Freddy tried to remember when that picture was taken. It was an old memory that signified a lot to him. And to Springtrap. And to Phantom Daisuke. His ear flapped as he heard metallic footsteps. Springtrap came back, paying more attention to that picture than to any other thing. Golden Freddy smiled as he saw him coming. "You've seen it too, didn't you?" he said softly. "Some things make you want to go back in time. This is one of them."

Springtrap moaned in agreement. They had plenty of reasons to go back in time, if it could be possible. Golden Freddy to be a part of the show again and to see his friends being normal. Springtrap to be free from Drago's curse and be the cheerful animatronic he had always been. Their only wish was that being possible, though it would never happen.

Soon after, Phantom Daisuke came back from his talk with Kai and reunited the two animatronics, focused on the image. _"So many memories come from it, right?" _he said, notifying them of his presence. Springtrap growled lowly as Phantom Daisuke approached, both giving each other death stares. It was then when Golden Freddy truly noticed all the recent gashes on Springtrap, and easily realized what happened.

"You fought him, didn't you?" he said, rather angrily. Phantom Daisuke seemed surprised at his voice not glitching as usual, but decided not to give it any importance until later on. He didn't reply, leaving Golden Freddy to look at him in an annoyed way. Springtrap snorted and turned to look back at the picture.

"You have to explain me a few things." Golden Freddy told Phantom Daisuke angrily.


	32. Drago's Game

And after the brief reunion and a small argue between Golden Freddy and Phantom Daisuke that finally came into an understanding, everyone directly fell asleep for the rest of the night. Never having been tired at all, Phantom Mangle was the first to wake up with a glitched yawn that sounded like a screech. He watched how all his friends were sleeping in a rather funny way; Phantom BB and JJ were sleeping over the desk, Dustin was almost limp on his chair, snoring, Phantom Foxy was just laying on the floor, apparently dreaming, as he was muttering things, and so all the others slept in various different and unusual ways.

Shaking his head to brighten himself up, Phantom Mangle looked around, and didn't take long to notice that the place was seemingly darker than before. With a frown, he looked outside. All the lights from the masks and props were off, and so were the few light bulbs placed on the ceiling. It couldn't have been a blackout, as those lights were simple bulbs or flashlights, but all of them could neither have molten at once.

That only meant someone had to do it, and there was only one animatronic that wasn't in the office; Springtrap. Quickly, Phantom Mangle came back into the office and awakened everyone. "_Guys, come on, wake up!" _he urged.

"_Yeah, yeah, five more minutes mommy," _Phantom BB muttered in dreams as he rolled to the side tiredly. And that way, he fell off the desk with a scream that awakened JJ suddenly.

"_Hey, what's going on_?" Phantom Chica asked sleepily, opening one eye. She yawned, and noticed as well the extra darkness of the surroundings, and so did the rest.

"Wasn't this place a bit brighter before?" Dustin questioned, scratching the back of his head with a frown.

"_Of course it was. All the lights are gone!" _Phantom Mangle told them, worried about it all being a play of Drago.

Without thinking twice, Phantom Chica got out the office in search for Springtrap, followed by Phantom Daisuke. The others seemed to hesitate before taking the decision of going with them. Phantom BB finally decided to follow, that way having JJ and White Fang to go with him. Preoccupied, Golden Freddy followed as well, and finally the whole group decided to go.

Phantom Chica looked around. It was hard to see anything, as it was nighttime and there wasn't a single light. But finally, she managed to find Springtrap. He was looking through the window Phantom Daisuke was looking through earlier that night. _"Oh, you had me worried there. What's wrong?" _Phantom Chica tried to get an answer from him, but nothing. She blinked a couple of times. "_Spring? Are you okay?"_

Springtrap turned his head to look at Phantom Chica and the rest. And when he did so, the phantoms only saw a nightmare grin on his face and a purple glow on his eyes before taking a step back. Phantom Chica gasped, _"No, not again…"_

"What took you so long?" Drago chuckled. _"_Afraid of darkness?_"_

Concern surrounded the phantoms. That plan Drago had been making up for so long had just started, it was clear. That night, the only thing that could save the ghosts from whatever Drago had in mind was the light of the day.

"Why don't we play a little game?"Drago soughed darkly. "You might want answers. Well, come and find them."With a malicious laughter, Drago made Springtrap run into the pure darkness. Phantom Chica knew what he was up to; it was almost impossible to find Springtrap in the darkness. Now, without any single light, finding him would be a real challenge. The phantoms couldn't evade Drago's 'game'. He was watching them, and could attack at any moment.

"_If only we could use those abilities right now…" _Phantom BB muttered nervously.

"_Who said we can't?" _Phantom Freddy said exasperatedly.

"_No one, but…" _Phantom BB continued.

"_If any of us had some kind of… power to make light or something…" _Phantom Chica wondered. And almost as if it was caused by her words, a yellow/white shine illuminated their backs as if it was coming from behind them. And it actually was.

"_What the what?!" _they heard Phantom Toy Chica scream in awe. When they turned around, she was glowing.

"Whoa…" JJ whispered in shock.

"Looks like you triggered your ability." Golden Freddy told the very confused and amazed Phantom Toy Chica.

"_I… I did?" _she stuttered.

"_Yeah. Your name meant 'brightly beautiful', remember?" _Phantom Toy Bonnie pointed out.

"_Well, looks like the 'brightly' part was literal." _Phantom Toy Chica giggled.

"_And so is the 'beautiful' one…" _Phantom Toy Bonnie said sweetly.

"_Alright. This should be enough to find him." _Phantom Daisuke said confidently.

"_So, what be we waitin' for? Let's find tha' scallywag!" _Phantom Foxy encouraged the phantoms, who soon seemed ready to take Drago's defiance.

With the hallways illuminated by Phantom Toy Chica's glowing, the ghosts moved carefully, some of them looking behind, others their left side, others their right side, and the rest at front. No detail was missed as they moved around. As they advanced, an echoing, quizzing chuckle from Drago was heard. All the animatronics stopped at once. _"Come on, show yourself…" _Phantom Daisuke muttered coldly.

Phantom Mangle's left ear twitched as he quickly looked at his left side. Thanks to his acute hearing, he noticed the noise a hammer rapidly rotating towards them. "_Get down!" _he bellowed, all the phantoms immediately taking the warn. White Fang crouched as she saw the hammer coming directly towards her. It got stuck on the wall as the wolf looked at it in shock.

"Oh God, are you okay?!" JJ yelled worriedly, coming to White Fang's side.

"Y- yeah…" she said shakily.

"_Where did this hammer even come from?" _Phantom Freddy questioned nervously.

"_So this is Drago's game." _Phantom Daisuke realized out loud. And then, he smirked. _"You're just being a coward, Drago. Why don't you come here? Afraid of ghosts?" _He chuckled mockingly.

There was a moment of silence before two more hammers came out from the shadows, directed towards Phantom Daisuke. Already knowing that the attack was imminent, he dodged both weapons with ease.

"_Dai, stop, you're going to make everything worse." _Phantom BB told him.

"_It wouldn't be the first time he does so." _Phantom Chica said, annoyed, and kept walking with the rest.

* * *

**A/N: Aw no. This story's coming to an end ;-; Don't worry, there are still things to come, but not too many...**

**[Reply to the last Guest who reviewed] I never said I was _sure _of FNaF 4 taking place in 1987. And I never said it could be _during _****FNaF 2. It could be before or after its events if it really happened in 1987, and even during FNaF 2 if it took place on a different location. Also, do some research on YouTube and you'll see why I think the game might be taking place in that year. **


	33. The Dark Side Of The Game

A slight relief came upon the phantoms; day was approaching. However, that didn't change the fact that Drago was still around, observing their every movement and waiting for an opportunity to attack. They couldn't guard down, no matter what.

Phantom Mangle, being the one who was more aware of the surroundings, seemed to be the most attentive animatronic, followed by Phantom Daisuke and Phantom Chica. During all the way through the lightless halls, White Fang couldn't help but look at Phantom Toy Chica; the only phantom she could actually see due to the bright glow coming from her. The wolf wondered how many time she needed to be able to see her friends again. She even feared that she had to do some crazy thing to see them.

Soon enough, a dim yellow light made its way through some small holes in the wall. Daylight. Phantom Chica sighed in relief, closing her eyes, happy about it all being over for now. Nonetheless, she knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to have one of those ordinary days where she could just think about everything being normal again. She, along with all the others, had to think about how to trigger their abilities as Phantom Toy Chica had done, and try do somehow defeat Drago once and for all.

Accompanied by Phantom BB and the three infiltrated animatronics, Phantom Chica walked towards the empty room they always hid in during the day. Just as she had thought, Springtrap was already there, fortunately not possessed anymore.

He seemed not to pay attention to them as they came in. Everything was a complete mess for him. He knew it was dangerous for the animatronics to be near him, even during the day, but he also wanted someone who cared about him for once, just like Phantom Chica. It wasn't easy to live that way. To live with a curse. Every time Drago took control of him, he tried to stop it, but it was impossible. People who kill for no reason couldn't be reasoned with, and Drago was one of those.

* * *

Wanting to stay away from all the hubbub all over the attraction, Phantom Toy Chica and Phantom Toy Bonnie also came into the room. All the animatronics inside were talking except for Springtrap, alone in the darkest zone, and Phantom Chica, worriedly looking at him and thinking about a strategy for next night at the same time.

"_So Hiro lets you stay here for… all the time you want?" _Phantom BB asked, making sure he understood the whole story JJ just told him and the other toys.

"Exactly." she replied with a playful nod. "Plus, he's also going to come here at night!" She raised both arms up, happy about the idea, but soon lowered them. "Even though… With this entire Drago thing, I'm not sure if it's a good idea that he comes over anymore…"

"_Oh, come on, nothing wrong is going to happen. Drago is only focused on us. Hiro and Dustin will be safe." _Phantom Toy Bonnie tried to cheer her up.

As they spoke, Springtrap tried not to listen. Drago could hear the whole conversation, and change his mind about who to attack first. When he was alive, happily killing innocent children, his sadistic behavior often led him to kill the loved one first, making those watching fall into the pain of pure sadness. And it could happen the same way with Hiro if he ever had the chance to get him.

Phantom Chica noticed Springtrap's nervousness as the animatronics talked about Hiro's visit, and guessed that was the problem. _"Guys," _she got their attention. _"I think we should talk about other things. I have the feeling that we've just messed things up even more after mentioning the fact that Hiro is going to come here at night." _

"How?" White Fang inquired curiously.

Phantom Chica lowered her voice. _"Drago's hearing." _

The animatronics fell into silence.

* * *

And finally, nighttime came. Phantom Chica had told everyone about Hiro's visit, thing that only made them much more nervous than they already were. Several banging sounds were heard in the vents. Of course, Hiro couldn't get in from any other way, neither did the animatronics. He jumped off from the vent, sending a bit of dust flying as he landed on the floor. The phantoms didn't take long to reunite with him.

And just in front of him stood the toys, their expressions as gleeful as Hiro remembered them. They looked behind, at the rest of animatronics. With a kind smile, Phantom Daisuke signaled them to go on and let all their stored felicity be seen.

"You… How-" Hiro stammered. "They said you were gone!"

"_Exactly." _Phantom Toy Bonnie giggled. _"We _were_." _

Phantom Toy Chica wanted to say something, but words simply didn't reach her, or Phantom Toy Freddy.

"Hiro!" a merry voice bellowed from somewhere. Fast as a blur, Bonnie pounced him into an affectionate hug. All the phantoms burst into an innocent laughter as they watched the scene.

"Bonnie, y-you too?!" Hiro said, unable to believe his eyes.

Suddenly, Phantom Chica's eyes widened. She remembered she had to tell everyone her plan. Motioning with his head at the room, she walked towards there, the phantoms following.

"_Oh. Sorry Hiro, be right back!" _Phantom Toy Bonnie yelled, following the ghosts. Giving Hiro a warm look, Phantom Toy Chica and Phantom Toy Freddy did the same.

"Go on. I'll wait here." Hiro told Bonnie to follow the rest. It was clear he didn't want to at first. Golden Freddy, White Fang and JJ watched as he was the last one to enter, closing the door behind him. "This place never ceases to amaze me." Hiro announced cheerfully.

"So true." Dustin said, peeking from behind a doorway.

"Oh, who are you?" Hiro asked.

"This is Dustin. He's the security guard, and also one of the kids we used to play with. Don't you remember?" JJ replied. Hiro tried to make memory. The name indeed sounded familiar. When he looked at Dustin, he recognized a pair of childish eyes.

"Oh, of course!" he finally remembered. "You really grew up, eh?" He giggled.

"In appearance? Yes. In personality? Not so much, hehe." White Fang said mockingly.

Meanwhile, the ghosts had just finished talking about Phantom Chica's plan and were ready to leave. However, something weird happened. Knowing that they could traverse walls, Phantom BB ran towards the door, knowing he would go right through it. Or maybe not. For everyone's surprise, he crashed against it.

"_Ow!" _he yelled in pain. _"What the- Why can't I go through the door?"_

It seemed to be a general problem; none of the phantoms could go through the door or through the wall. Bonnie then attempted to open it, and for their dismay, it was locked.

"_Oh no-" _Phantom Chica choked out, realizing what was happening. Springtrap was not in the room and the door was locked. There was no other explanation. Drago was acting up again, and that time, his plan seemed to be on the worse part. Without the phantoms, there was nothing that could stop Drago. Golden Freddy, White Fang and JJ's abilities were, with no doubt, useless for a battle.

As this happened, the three animatronics were on a hall near the room, Hiro was walking around and Dustin was doing the same, but through a different path. And a possessed Springtrap was spying upon them.

He appeared from the shadows, near the infiltrated animatronics. "Well, well, well, what a nice little band of useless machines." Drago taunted, notifying them of his presence. JJ jumped behind White Fang as soon as she saw the purple glow on Springtrap's eyes, while Golden Freddy directed him an aggressive glare.

"Get out of here, Drago." he menaced. "You know you can't fight against all of us."

"Oh pity. I'm afraid your friends can't help you right now."

* * *

**I love cliffhangers to torture you with ;) **

**Anyways, this story just keeps getting close to the end. *crying* I enjoy writing something everyone likes so much that I would never ever stop. Srsly, y'all are being amazing to me :D**


	34. A Great Man Has Fallen

A haunting silence fell over the animatronics.

"What have you done with them," Golden Freddy hissed.

"The less you know," Drago said darkly. "The better."

All the fear JJ and White Fang felt whenever Drago was close started to disappear. It was being transformed into rage. JJ curled her hands into fists as she muttered, "You are a horrible person…"

Drago chuckled mockingly. "Hallelujah, what now, do you want a reward for being so smart?"

Even if he didn't want to, Golden Freddy knew everything was going to turn into a mess. Drago had a cloud of misfortune with him all the time. Wherever he was, a problem appeared. And not just any problem, one that always drove the animatronics into an issue with a hard solution.

Sometimes, one with no solution at all.

"Where are they," JJ soughed coldly. She had never spoken that way, not that her innocent nature would ever let her.

"In here, of course. Where else would they be?" Drago continued to taunt her. Dead or alive, he would never change.

"Stop fooling around," JJ continued, her fisted hands trembling as her fury grew stronger. That same emotion full of overwhelming hatred was around White Fang as well.

And with no second thoughts or a single second to lose, White Fang's eyes flashed in red for an instant. With a growl, she lashed towards Springtrap. However, just as if it was something that could be seen every day, he easily dodged the quick attack.

"Is that everything you got?" Drago scoffed at her, looking into her enraged eyes. Giving no reply, White Fang just stared back. They were waiting for each other's attack, both prepared for any imminent strike.

Golden Freddy watched worriedly. Just like Phantom Chica, he didn't want things to be solved with a fight. But when Drago is the problem, reasoning wasn't and will never be the solution.

_Make them stop._

It wasn't hard for the golden bear to recognize that voice. It was Luke, the soul within him.

"How?" Golden Freddy asked, out of answers for once in his life.

_The others. You must find them. Horrible things will happen. _

He didn't like the way things were taking. Something he knew perfectly was that the ghosts of the children were never mistaken. Only one of them saying that horrible things will happen made Golden Freddy feel worse about it all. But finally, taking a look of confidence, he decided to follow the animatronics' way to arrange things with Drago. "Tell me where they are."

_In the room. They are locked inside._

Golden Freddy looked over to the hall the room was located. Knowing that White Fang could be perfectly fine on her own, with an extra help of an enraged JJ, he started walking towards the door when a loud_, _metallic crash noise caught his attention. He looked behind, that way seeing White Fang sitting against the wall with JJ next to her, worried.

When Golden Freddy looked back at front, Springtrap was blocking his way. "Where you going anywhere?" Drago asked coldly. Golden Freddy looked at Springtrap's glowing eyes with contempt and fury.

_Let me take care of this._

He seemed somewhat startled at Luke's words. "Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

_I know what I'm doing._

With a smile, Golden Freddy closed his eyes and let the child take control of him. When he opened his eyes again, the white glow of his irises was brighter than ever.

"Stop this. _Right now._" Luke hissed at Drago, who simply laughed.

"Look who's talking, the little crybaby. Do you really think I'm going to obey you? You and your friends are nothing more than a nuisance." Chuckling, he continued, "I really did everyone a favor by taking your sickening foolishness out of this world."

Luke knew how manipulative Drago was. He was just trying to make him feel useless, without a single chance of doing anything against him. He wouldn't fall for that old trick twice.

"I challenge you to think for _once _in your life." Luke said reliantly. "All of this loss; and for what? Didn't you have enough fun? Can't you give your insanity a rest?"

"Ah, kiddy, you don't understand anything at all. You all think you are geniuses that have an answer for anything. Just like these pathetic animatronics. They ruined my life. Now I'm yet again making them pay."

"It's _you _the one who doesn't understand. These animatronics, they are kind, amazing friends that can bring people together."

Drago made Springtrap smile, and then slightly open his jaw, revealing a small part of his head. "Or tear them apart."

Luke made Golden Freddy step back. Closing Springtrap's mouth, Drago continued, "See? Not everything is as you think it is. Not everything has the rainbow colors of the childhood." He made a pause. "One I never had."

"W- what-" Luke stuttered.

"If I can't have a childhood like everyone else, then no one should."

"That's _stupid_!" Luke shrieked.

Just as if he could hear his voice yelling over, Phantom Daisuke looked up attentively. _"What's wrong?" _Phantom Chica asked worriedly.

"_Something's wrong. We have to get out of here. Now." _

"_But how? The door is looked, remember? And we can't go through anything!" _Phantom BB complained.

"_Well this sure is the best night ever!" _Phantom Toy Bonnie yelled angrily, kicking a fallen nail on the floor. And for more surprises, he actually kicked the nail. Something didn't connect about it all.

"_You actually touched it…" _Phantom Chica muttered thoughtfully. "_It's like… we are getting closer to reality somehow…"_

"_But how is that possible?" _Phantom Freddy questioned. _"We didn't do anything at all. This all is just… happening." _

"_Of course…" _Phantom Daisuke realized out loud. _"Sometimes, things just happen…" _His eyes sparkled up with hope. _"We can make it out of there. We must work together."  
_For the first time since they argued, Phantom Chica smiled at him.

"And why take it on everyone?" Luke asked, threateningly. "Don't you know how to solve your own problems?"

"And don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?" Drago snapped. "You talk too much. When I was a boy, I had _nothing_. No one to cheer me up when I was sad, no one to help me when I was troubled, no one to tell me what I needed to know. By the other hand, you had your mommy and daddy to do everything for your happiness, didn't you?!"

Golden Freddy's eyes looked down into a sorrowed expression. Luke paused for a rather long moment. "I don't have a mother…"

As this happened, White Fang got up, shaking her head. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Springtrap again, and was about to continue the fight, but JJ put her arm before her to stop her. She knew what was happening, and knew it was better to not do anything at all unless things took a sharp turn.

"Do you think you are the only one who has had problems at young age?" Luke continued, his voice cracking. "It's better to live in fear of the animatronics than living without a mother…"

For once, his words managed to silence Drago momentarily. But when everything seemed to be about to go back to normal, Drago started laughing maniacally. "You poor thing. I don't care what happened to you. You had always been taunting me, you and those other brats. Everyone needs to pay. You haunted me. Now it's my turn."

White Fang looked at Springtrap with hatred. JJ was sure nothing was going alright, but didn't want to start a fight again. No matter how accursed, insane, heartless ad cruel Drago was. Nonetheless it was still hard to retain the desire to attack.

"Leave them alone!" a voice called from the distance. Dustin was standing on the far end of the hall, carrying the same bar he attacked Springtrap with on his hand.

"You sure are a persistent boy." Drago told him.

"Don't force me to use this," Dustin menaced, tightly holding the rod in front of him.

"No, Dustin, don't do it!" White Fang yelled, knowing the danger the boy was getting into. Springtrap slowly advanced towards him, each of his footsteps thumping lowly with a metallic noise.

"Annoying fools like you make me sick." Drago said darkly. Dustin's arms started to tremble as the animatronic approached him.

"Leave him alone!" JJ yelled, trying to run towards him. White Fang stopped her, knowing that she would only get hurt by going on her own against Springtrap. Instead, it was the wolf the one who was decided to attack.

Meanwhile, Golden Freddy, still under Luke's control, watched almost desperate. He didn't know what to do. If he left or if he stayed; both options led to a bad ending.

Suddenly, out of panic, Dustin threw the metal bar at Springtrap, who caught it with a quick movement. Drago chuckled. "Pathetic." As White Fang neared him, ready to an attack, JJ suddenly burnt from behind her.

"Wait, no!" the wolf bellowed, trying to get her to stop. But it was too late. Springtrap looked at the animatronic, and smirked.

"Out of my way!" Drago yelled, slashing the bar at JJ. It hit her right in the chest, sending sparks flying.

"JJ!" White Fang screamed desperately. She caught her before she fell over, and kneeled down. "No no no, please, not you!"

Golden Freddy got to her side, looking ruefully at JJ. She was just unconscious, but both animatronics feared the worst. Turning his attention back to a shocked Dustin, Springtrap kept on advancing towards him.

"You think you are a hero. Many think that, and what happens then? Speaks for itself."

"No, get _away _from me!" Dustin yelled desperately. From afar, Hiro heard everything, and rushed towards the chaotic zone. He stopped short when he saw Golden Freddy and White Fang with JJ on her arms and Springtrap walking menacingly towards Dustin. White Fang glanced at him, then did a double take. Hiro was running towards Dustin, and the wolf immediately knew his intentions.

"Hiro, no!" she yelled, nut to no avail.

Right in that moment, the phantoms were still trying to open the door, but nothing seemed to work. Bonnie was behind them, with his eyes closed. He seemed to be completely concentrated on something. His eyes flew open, and he ran towards the door. By just ramming against it, it forcefully opened.

Bonnie had been the second one to discover his hidden ability.

"_Bonnie, you did it!" _Phantom Freddy announced happily. Bonnie looked at the door, not believing himself. "Yes, yes I did it!"

"_Now let's go!" _Phantom BB ran towards the others, followed by everyone else.

"No, stop!" Dustin screamed frantically, hoping that Springtrap himself would listen and get out of Drago's control. But nothing.

"Dustin!" Hiro shouted as he ran towards him.

Springtrap was ready to throw the rod at the boy. "_No_!" Dustin cried out. He saw Hiro running towards him, and extended his arm in a stopping way, screaming, "Hiro, don't!"

Just as Springtrap threw the bar, Hiro pushed Dustin away.

Getting into the aim.

Getting hit.

It happened the right moment the phantoms came up. With a terrified gasp, Phantom Chica stopped her rush. She ran back towards the disaster, but the other ghosts didn't. They were too shocked.

Dustin was on all fours, breathing heavily as he looked at the ground. He looked at his far side.

Someone great laid there.

Unmoving.

Blood dripping.

His breathing paused, Dustin looked back at Springtrap. Drago's sadistic laughter echoed around. Getting up, almost losing his footing, Dustin looked back at Hiro. "No…" he muttered.

He kneeled besides him as Phantom Chica did the same. "_No, you-" _she choked out as Dustin put his ear into Hiro's chest.

Nothing.

Only by seeing the boy's pupils dilate, Phantom Chica knew what happened. Shaking her head, she couldn't take a word out. "_N-n… __**No…**__" _

Satisfied, Drago finally left. Gaining back control, Springtrap shook his head and looked around with a dreary grumble. In front of him, Phantom Chica and Dustin were kneeled besides a fallen Hiro. Springtrap looked behind, seeing the rest of phantoms with broken expressions. They ran towards Hiro, Springtrap following their movements with a saddened look.

"_No no… No…" _Phantom Chica repeated over and over again. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted it all to be a nightmare.

Springtrap crooned softly as he tilted his head, watching the scene with confusion. Cautiously, he advanced towards the broken-hearted group. _"No, get away from him!" _Phantom Chica bellowed furiously, making Springtrap back away, whimpering sadly. _"Go on, get __**out **__of here!" _she kept yelling, a pained look full of saddness on her face. Springtrap made a sorrowed wail, but Phantom Chica made him flinch back as she cried, "_Go __**away**__!" _With a last whimper, Springtrap ran away, hiding in the darkness.

"_It's not his fault. You know that…" _Phantom Freddy said softly, putting his hand into her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this huge wall of text I made for you to read! **

**Oh my… I so sorry T_T But my stories have two things that you will always encounter: ****They have a heart-breaking moment. ****Someone always dies. **

**I'm sure someone must have noticed: this chapter is mostly based on a scene from How to Train Your Dragon 2. That is my inspiration fountain.**

**And that being said, have fun crying like I am ;-; **


	35. Killers Never Change

All the phantoms fell into an endless pit of sadness, hatred and desperation from which they couldn't get out. As it had been long time ago, they were going from tragedy to tragedy. And each was worse. They knew something horrible would happen, but none of them could have ever been prepared to lose the only one who actually cared about them.

If Phantom Chica had a heart, it wouldn't have split in two; it would have split into millions of tiny pieces, knowing that Hiro would no longer be with her and the rest, and that the 'responsible' was Springtrap. As she thought about it, burning shame took over her. She had cruelly shouted at Springtrap as if he had done it on purpose, when it wasn't his fault. Drago once again was the one to be blamed, but the phantoms would need time to realize that. Lots of time.

Phantom Chica was kneeling next to Hiro, her eyes closed shut tight, her hands curled into shaking fists, her teeth gritted. Dustin's eyes were watering, but he tried not to let the tears fall. White Fang closed her eyes with a broken sob, still holding the unconscious JJ on her arms. When Phantom BB saw her, he let out a brief gasp. For a moment, he hesitated before going with her. He didn't want to turn his attention away from Hiro no matter what. Realizing it, White Fang gently left JJ on the ground, against the wall, so Phantom BB could have her at his side.

Knowing that it wouldn't do anything at all, but out of worry, Phantom BB tried to grab JJ's limp hand.

And he actually _could _grab it.

His eyes widened in surprise, as did White Fang's. Suddenly, it came to the animatronic boy's head: Phantom Chica said they could be getting closer to reality. It had turned from speculation to fact. Phantom BB remembered how Phantom Toy Bonnie kicked the nail and threw it away, and, something that only he seemed to notice, when Phantom Daisuke slashed the wall and left claw marks on it while he was fighting against Springtrap. It was like the phantoms were becoming normal animatronics again. Phantom BB was sure of it.

JJ slowly opened her eyes, moaning dizzily. "W-what… What happened…?" she managed to ask with a low, tired voice. She slightly sat up a little, and noticed then that Phantom BB was holding her hand with a joyful expression. The grief of losing Hiro, however, couldn't be hidden. JJ didn't even notice that hint of sorrow on Phantom BB's face, and immediately threw him an affectionate hug, closing her eyes tightly.

Phantom BB returned it, but that happiness he felt for being able to hug JJ again wasn't strong enough to repair the overwhelming sadness he and the other phantoms felt. Nothing could at all. JJ couldn't even speak, but the joy was soon replaced by a broken expression when she opened her eyes and glanced over Hiro, and all the phantoms surrounding him.

"H-H-Hiro…?" she stammered, unable to believe her eyes. Phantom Chica turned her head to look at her, slowly shook it, and lowered it again as she closed her eyes. Phantom BB let go of the hug, as did JJ while her arms trembled and fell limply to her sides.

She ran next to Phantom Chica. Her smile wasn't a smile anymore, for the first time ever since she was built. "Hiro…"she soughed desperately. "No- no please… No…"

The toys and Bonnie couldn't speak a word. Thinking that they had been with Hiro only a few minutes before it happened… It was horrible. Everything was horrible. And it wouldn't stop there.

"This is all my fault…" Luke's frightened, cracking voice muttered. He returned Golden Freddy the control, making his irises stop glowing. To make things worse, Luke would unfairly charge with the responsibility of what happened. It was true that he was the one who tried to talk some sense into Drago, even knowing that he couldn't be reasoned with, but neither he nor the rest of the kids deserved to go through any more pain. The thought they would keep for being responsible of Hiro's death wasn't deserved.

"Oh, Luke…" Golden Freddy mused, knowing how guilty he was going to feel.

As the heart-breaking scene happened, Springtrap was at the opposite side of the building. He didn't fully know what happened. He didn't know why Phantom Chica lashed out at him like that. All he knew was that he had done something horrible, and was sure he wouldn't return with the phantoms anytime soon.

Exactly.

He _was _sure.

That was until Drago showed up again.

Dustin couldn't hold one single tear that gloomily slid down his pale face. Phantom Chica didn't move on the slightest. Bonnie felt like he was going to faint.

Hope was vanishing. Glee was disappearing. Dreams were nonexistent. All the animatronics were psychologically destroyed.

But disgrace didn't end yet. And it was far away from so.

"Oh, look. What a beautiful gang of crybabies."

With a grunt, Phantom Chica looked up. The rest followed her action, hatred on their eyes. The possessed Springtrap stood at the entrance of the hall, shrouded by haunting darkness. Phantom Chica's breaths became furious gasps as she looked at that taunting purple glow on his eyes.

"So sad, isn't it?" Drago continued his never-ending scoff.


	36. Rage, Battle, Revenge

Phantom Chica didn't need to speak at all. Her furious eyes said enough. And so did the others'.

"Oh please, what's with those angry faces?" Drago giggled darkly. "Death should make you as happy as it makes me." He let out a sadistic chuckle that could give shivers to whoever heard it.

"_I see it now. Even dead you are still a __**monster**_." Phantom Chica snapped, her glowing pupils becoming smaller out of unleashed rage that was rising like burning lava.

"_Monster is not even close to enough." _Phantom Daisuke soughed coldly.

"_Nothing _is enough." JJ whispered coolly.

"It's sad how none of you changes." Drago said, nonchalantly. "You always have those angry faces. Go on, smiling never hurt anybody."

"_You better get away, disappear from our sight an never return." _Phantom Daisuke menaced._ "Or else-" _

"Or else, _what_?" Drago cut him off, laughing. "Maybe you don't remember that you can't do anything against me. Without hurting you little 'friend', at least."

Phantom Chica's rage was starting to get over her. She would never have let it happen, but still, she had never thought of herself being in such situation. She knew she and the others would have to fight, but didn't want to realize it.

For a moment, it was like if she could read Phantom Daisuke's mind; it was them, or Springtrap.

"_That's enough." _Phantom Daisuke almost shouted, firmly. _"If you want a fight, you'll have a fight."_

"As you wish." Drago simply said.

Phantom Daisuke smirked. He looked back at the animatronics, and gave them a confident nod. They knew what he was thinking about. The only way to confront Drago: let the children handle the situation, with help from the rest of phantoms. With secure looks, the animatronics nodded back.

"_Let's do it." _Phantom Daisuke gave the signal. The animatronics closed their eyes, and when they opened them, they were glowing in different colors. But instead of that first time, when their eyes got the colors the kids' used to have, they were painted with the robot's respective colorations.

"Back to the past it seems." Kay said gloomily.

"How great." Drago muttered. All of a sudden, he seemed to lose that gathering mockery of his.

The spirit within Phantom Chica, Juno, giggled mischievously. "Oh, look at that. Now you don't say anything?"

"Yeah. Not so confident now, are ya?" the soul within Phantom Foxy, Teo, scoffed at Drago.

"This sounds so familiar, I wonder where I've seen this before…" Kai pretended to be thinking. "Oh, of course. This is the way you looked like before _that_."

Making Springtrap growl, Drago yelled, "Shut up!"

"Who's the crybaby now?" Juno laughed mockingly.

Meanwhile, Luke didn't say a word. He was still feeling responsible for Hiro's death, and probably he wasn't to say anything until it was truly necessary.

"I said shut up!" Drago shouted.

"Boo-hoo. You are not our boss." Mark, the soul within Phantom Freddy, scoffed at him.

"Exactly." Alex, the soul within Bonnie, said reliantly.

"So what?" Kai tried to get an answer from Drago. "Are you going to fight, or are you going to run away like a baby?" The others, including the toys, laughed.

Drago stood silently. Every horrifying detail from that first time when he encountered the ghosts flashed through his head. It was a moment he wanted to forget, but that would haunt him forever.

Juno made a raspberry noise. "I knew it. He's just a coward."

"Let's see if you can show your courage then." Drago finally accepted the imminent fight.

The toys smiled with reliance, as did the rest of animatronics.

Phantom Toy Chica closed her eyes, and again started glowing. They flew open to stare at Drago, as she then made the light so bright it was blinding. The shine actually made Springtrap flinch back, giving the animatronics some time to think.

It was then when they noticed that he carried another metallic bar on his hand. Reflectively, Phantom BB and JJ got in front of Dustin as a measure of protection in case Drago was still trying to kill him.

Blinded by the light coming from Phantom Toy Chica, Springtrap threw the rod aimlessly. It went towards Phantom Freddy and Bonnie, but suddenly, Phantom Foxy got in front of them and grabbed the bar, all in a split second. He was another one who had discovered an ability.

"Not so fast." Teo giggled.


	37. Die In A Fire

For once, Drago thought about what was happening, and realized that his plan had shattered into pieces. At first, his objective was to keep the phantoms away while he dealt with the only real beings around, those being Dustin, White Fang, JJ and the deceased Hiro. However, he had all the phantoms, or better said, the ghost children, against him again, along with the toys.

And he realized how actually harmless Springtrap really was. The only way he could be a real danger was being in suit mode, and no one knew that better than Drago. Not only that, but Springtrap could handle at least one animatronic, not 13 angry ones.

"See it now? You never spot a mistake until it's too late." Kai told Drago coldly, knowing perfectly that the past was basically repeating. And nothing really changed at all.

Drago didn't know what to do, but acted as if he did, yelling, "You'll never defeat me. _Never._"

A smirk grew on Phantom Daisuke's expression. "Fine." Kai taunted. "You go first, then." Much to Drago's regret, he knew Kai was fully aware of his huge problem.

"Didn't I tell you? He's a coward." Juno laughed mockingly.

But suddenly, Springtrap grinned in a completely sadistic, insane way. Drago started laughing. Something wasn't right. "I don't have to fight _you_." he muttered darkly. He continued laughing, making Springtrap move back towards the shadowed end of the obscure hallway, barely illuminated by Phantom Toy Chica's blinding light. With a quick movement, Springtrap ran out of sight into the darkness.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kai yelled, immediately going after him. Phantom Foxy followed at his new, outstanding speed.

"_Go. I won't leave Hiro alone." _Phantom BB told the rest.

"We neither." White Fang said, with JJ also staying there.

Phantom Freddy nodded, and he and the others joined the chase. Phantom BB let out a sigh as he sat down, losing hope. Only to think that it was all Drago's fault made him want to destroy everything around him. JJ sat next to him, trying to comfort him. White Fang looked at where the animatronics left, worried about what could happen.

Guided by Phantom Toy Chica's light, the animatronics tried to find Springtrap in vain. One of the hardest things was trying to spot him once he had hidden. But that time, it wasn't so hard; Kai soon saw a dim, shaky glow at the end of a hallway, and was completely sure about Springtrap being there. With Phantom Daisuke on the lead, all the phantoms rushed into the hallway, but stopped short on their tracks when they arrived.

A small fire was consuming a pile of papers on the floor, with Springtrap behind them.

"I just have to destroy the last things you care about." Drago continued, still laughing maniacally. Even though the kids had been imprisoned inside the animatronics for incalculable time, Drago knew that they had wrought a strong bond with them and everything that was part of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Having all that history to be lost forever was much more harmful than a fight.

"No…" Luke muttered, just as the flames made their way to the walls. No matter how much they wanted to, none of them could do anything against the fire.

"You… You are…" Kai stuttered, unable to find the words. Phantom Daisuke closed his eyes as the spirit lashed out in rage on his mind. Phantom Daisuke's eyes flew open, as Kai screamed atop of his lungs, "Drago, _you __**idiot**__!" _

Phantom Daisuke charged with burning fury at Springtrap, but the flames rose upon and blocked his way.

"Be careful! The fire can harm the animatronics!" Juno warned him.

"Have fun, you pathetic brats." Drago guffawed at the phantoms as Springtrap backed away. They couldn't see him anymore as the fire neared them.

"Kai, we must get out of here, now!" Alex shouted.

It was clear Kai didn't want to go, regardless he had to or not. He stared at the fire as it covered the whole hallway. He saw burning pieces of posters flying and railings falling off the ceiling.

"Kai, come on!" Teo urged him.

Phantom Daisuke closed his eyes. Neither animatronic nor child wanted to see the disaster. They all came back with the others, who weren't aware of the tragedy that was occurring.

"There's a fire! We have to get out of here!" Juno alerted the animatronics, who immediately looked up with shocked expressions.

"_What the- what?! No, it's not possible! Not again!"_ Phantom BB yelled, unable to believe what he was hearing. But soon, the black smoke came out the doorway. Knowing that the animatronics were able to get out of there, the ghosts returned them the control.

"_What… is going on?"_ Phantom Chica muttered, barely remembering something.

"_That's going on!"_ Phantom Toy Bonnie yelled, pointing at the smoke. Phantom Chica gasped.

"_No… Anything but a f-" _Phantom Daisuke stammered, not even able to say that word.


	38. Where's Springtrap?

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" JJ urged, not wanting to repeat that horrible tragedy again. Fortunately, the animatronics were near the exit while the fire wasn't too close to them, and they could simply leave. If it wasn't for Phantom Chica.

She stared at the flaming hallways, motionless. _"Chica, what are you doing? We must go!" _Phantom Freddy yelled, but got no response. Phantom Chica glanced at him.

"_We can't just leave Springtrap here!"_

She didn't say anything else, before running into the smoke. _"No! Come back here!" _Phantom BB yelled, about to go with her.

"_Oh, for the love of- Gah!" _Phantom Daisuke growled in annoyance. He proceeded to go look for Phantom Chica, but then stopped and looked at the rest. "_Don't worry about us. Just go!"_

Looking nervously at each other, the animatronics directed towards the exit. White Fang, JJ and Phantom Toy Chica wanted to stay, but they knew it would be too dangerous. Almost regretting it, they followed the others.

It wasn't easy for Phantom Daisuke to find Phantom Chica. The smoke was everywhere. It was hard to see, it was even hard to hear. Many wooden and metallic structures were falling down, and what would happen if a collapse blocked the exit wasn't something the phantoms wanted to think about.

Phantom Chica was at the opposite site of the building, slowly advancing through the blinding smoke. Burnt papers and ashes floated around her as she tried her best to see something. A support fell down from the ceiling, making Phantom Chica cover her face with one arm as it sent dust and flaming shrapnel flying around. She felt hopeless for a moment. For a very long-lasting moment on her mind. Brushing that feeling off like the sticky beach sand, she continued.

However, she didn't arrive much farther. The tireless fire was closing up to her while the smoke was all over the building. Phantom Chica couldn't even see her own body. But then, she heard it: a helpless whine coming from somewhere near. Just as if the fire had disappeared from her sight, Phantom Chica immediately followed the source of the noise with vivid strength.

She stopped. A wall of fire blocked her way. But the only thing that made her want to go through it was Springtrap being on the other side. Phantom Chica tried to call for him, but she realized she couldn't even speak. Springtrap saw her through the flames, and wailed alarmingly. It was clear he didn't want Phantom Chica to do something crazy just to save him. He wanted her to go, to be safe.

Phantom Chica reached a hand out, but Springtrap backed away as the fire rose up. And with a pained, dreary grumble, he disappeared in the smoke.

Phantom Chica still stood with an extended hand, a completely broken expression on her face. She didn't move until the overwhelming heat forced her to do so. She realized too late that her vision was starting to blur. She saw everything like if she was looking through an unfocused camera.

And after that, she only saw black…

* * *

_Is she awake?_

_I don't know._

_I think she is._

_Come on, wake up, please. _

Voices echoed on her head. Phantom Chica dizzily opened her eyes with a moan. Blinking a couple of times, she realized the phantoms were looking at her expectantly.

"…_what happened_…?" she managed to ask, weakly.

"_You fell unconscious. Good thing Dai was there." _Phantom Freddy told her. Soon enough, Phantom Chica realized that they all were on the outside. She shook her head and looked around. The only thing she focused on was a group of firefighters battling the flames. And then she remembered.

"_Where's Springtrap?" _she suddenly inquired with anxiety. No one replied. Eyes wide, her sight didn't leave the burnt facility. Tiredly, Phantom Chica stood up.

Meanwhile, a tiny piece of paper came out of the building and soared through the air. Golden Freddy extended his arm so the paper landed on it. It was a part of that picture of the first location, only showing the animatronics' heads. Golden Freddy looked up with sadness. All the animatronics knew that their whole history had been destroyed, most likely forever. All that remained from the pizzeria was at Fazbear's Fright, but now there was nothing.

Phantom Chica walked towards the building, as she saw Dustin sitting on a bench. His front was covered by his hand. They looked at each other, saying everything with their expressions. Phantom BB walked next to Phantom Chica. "_I know you want to go in." _he guessed.

And he guessed right, as Phantom Chica walked in. The other phantoms didn't need lots of time to follow them. Everything was ruined. There was only blackness. Burnt papers laid on the floor, charred wood was scattered all over, masks and props were completely broken… Phantom Freddy felt as if his feelings shred into pieces. He didn't even want to look around.

After various minutes walking through the horrible ruins, Springtrap was still nowhere to be found. Or at least, that was until Phantom BB stared at a doorway. The others looked his way, but didn't seem to notice anything unusual. Eyes narrowed, Phantom Chica walked towards there. And her eyes widened.

Springtrap laid there on his side, eyes closed, unmoving. A huge burn mark went all through his chest, with some barely-visible smoke coming out. Hopelessly, Phantom Chica walked towards him. So many tragedies had happened, she couldn't even say anything.

"_It's all my fault…" _Phantom Chica muttered. She didn't have an own reason to charge with the fault, she just knew it and that was all she would believe. No one said anything about it.

"_Wait a moment…" _Phantom BB said lowly, attentively. _"He's- he's moving…!"_

Gaining back her hopes, Phantom Chica looked back at Springtrap. He gave a slow, shaky breath every few seconds.

"_Oh my- I can't believe it!" _Phantom Chica yelled with giant joy. It wasn't likely that any animatronic could survive a fire like that, but Springtrap did. Even Phantom Daisuke seemed happy, even after everything Drago had done. And he wondered if he would ever come back. Nothing else could go wrong anymore.

Phantom Chica kneeled next to Springtrap. It was then when he tiredly opened his eyes to look at her. With a bright smile, Phantom Chica said, "_Thank you." _

And something she never thought was possible happened. "…no…" Springtrap managed to say between a broken growl. "…thank…you…"


	39. Happiest Day (Ending)

"_Y- you're talking…" _Phantom Chica muttered, her voice full of joy.

"…thank…you…" Springtrap repeated.

Phantom Chica looked down as the memory of her yelling at Springtrap crossed her mind. "_I'm so sorry… I know it wasn't your fault." _

Springtrap smiled kindly at her, telling her that it was all fine, telling her that she didn't need to be sorry. But then, weakened and badly hurt, he let his head drop down in defeat. Phantom Chica seemed worriedly startled, until Phantom BB calmed her down as he said, "_Don't worry. He'll be fine." _

Suddenly, all animatronics except Phantom BB, JJ, White Fang and the toys felt a strange feeling they weren't familiar with.

"_You feel that too, right?" _Phantom Freddy asked, concerned.

"_Yes… Dai, what's going on?" _Phantom Chica asked Phantom Daisuke as she stood up.

"_Could it be possible…?" _Phantom Daisuke muttered in awe.

"What is it?"Bonne inquired.

But before any answer could be given, their chests, once again, lit up with intermittent white lights. "W-what's that? Are they trying to communicate again?" JJ asked in surprise.

"No, not this time. This is different." Golden Freddy replied. Everyone noticed that the lights were much brighter and full of life than the first time. Phantom Daisuke's thought seemed to be the truth.

With no previous warning, a blinding radiance filled the zone, forcing Phantom BB, JJ and White Fang to cover their eyes. It lasted for a few seconds only. Once the light was completely gone, JJ was the first to look at what happened. Her eyes widened in surprise as she let out an amazed, "Whoa…" The other two looked as well, and ended up as impressed as JJ was.

In front of the temporally dazed animatronics stood six white figures, surrounded by different colored lights that where the robots' colors. All of them had grey tears all the way down their faces. There was no doubt about it. They were the ghost children.

One of them, surrounded by a light grey light, opened his eyes, black as a crow's wing, with tiny white dots for pupils. That one, the youngest and most innocent, was Kai. He looked back at his friends, who glanced at each other with gleeful smiles.

"_Ow… I feel like I just fell of the stairs…" _Phantom Chica meanwhile said dizzily, shaking her head. When she looked at front, her mouth slowly widened as she stood still like a statue. Curiously, the others looked there, and couldn't do any other thing than stare in awe.

The kids turned to them, sharing the same expressions. The happiness the animatronics felt was so colossal they couldn't even say a word. The only thing they had been waiting for finally happened. The kids were free. After ages of living within the animatronics, they were finally free.

"Alrigthy. Someone hit me 'cause I think I'm dreaming." Teo said playfully, a silly smile on his face. With a mischievous smirk, Juno punched him on his shoulder. "Weh, calm down, will ya!" Teo yelled in annoyance, before both started laughing.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You two never change." Juno also punched him on his shoulder. "Hey! Why is it always violence with you!"

"It's not violence, it's communication." Juno giggled.

"Sure." Alex crossed his arms facetiously.

All of them couldn't be happier. All of them, except Kai and Luke. Their smiles had disappeared into a mixture of worry and sadness. _"Hey, what's wrong?" _Phantom Daisuke asked them softly.

Kai shrugged with a sigh. "Things."

"_Come on, don't keep it for yourself." _Phantom Daisuke insisted. _"You can tell me anything."_

Kai sighed again. "It's just that… Now we are able to go, and that's what I've always wanted, but… I don't want to leave you…"

"_See, I know it may be hard for you, but you can't stay here forever. You are free now. You will be in a better place."_

"But… But I…" Kai's voice cracked. "I don't want to forget you…"

"_You won't. I will always be in your heart."_

Kai smiled. And threw Phantom Daisuke an affectionate hug that he gave back. Luke watched with a kind expression. After Kai and Phantom Daisuke's hug, Phantom Chica and Golden Freddy came with them, as Juno and Teo ran past them, laughing. "Luke, you don't still think it's your fault, do you?" Golden Freddy asked Luke, knowing how heart-broken he was when Hiro died.

"Of course it is." he replied dryly. "I don't know why I even tried to change Drago's mind. I knew it was useless, but I still did it. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"_Don't lie to yourself_." Phantom Chica told him. _"I've comprehended that Drago has a completely twisted mind. All this would have happened no matter what we did. It isn't your fault. It's no one's fault." _

"Things just happen…" Kai muttered. "And you have to deal with them and never give up."

Phantom Daisuke smiled. "_That's my brave boy." _Kai then looked at Springtrap, still with no movement other than his shaky breaths. Concerned, the child walked towards him. Springtrap opened his eyes to look at him. He seemed rather insecure. However, that unsure feeling disappeared when Kai slowly extended his hand and softly said, "Sorry." After some seconds, Springtrap slowly, ever so slowly, pressed his snout to the boy's outstretched hand, showing trust.

"So… what now?" Alex then asked.

"Now, we leave." Mark replied, rather sadly. Alex looked down.

"Can't we stay longer? Only a little bit?" Juno said innocently.

"_I'm afraid not. If you have to go, you must do it now." _Phantom Freddy told her, and the others.

Kai looked at something he had been holding on his other hand all the time. It was a golden sleighbell with two red ribbons on its sides. He walked towards Phantom Daisuke, not taking his eyes off the shiny object. "My mother gave me this… I want you to have it." He handled it to him. Knowing that the ghost was fully sure about it, Phantom Daisuke took it. "So you remember me forever." Kai added.

All kids walked up to each other, facing the animatronics. "I guess this is the goodbye." Luke said.

"Never forget us." Juno added.

"And don't do stupid things!" Alex giggled. They all started glowing at the same time, closing their eyes.

"_Farewell!" _All the animatronics said in unison.

With a quick radiance, the kids disappeared. "_The hardest part is to see them go…" _Phantom Freddy muttered. Phantom Daisuke looked at the sleighbell, and then up. He smiled.

After it all happened, Springtrap managed to wake up, still stunned. Phantom Chica walked up to him, asking, "_Are you alright?"_

"…yes…" he told her, as both smiled at each other.

"_Don't worry. Soon, everything will be solved." _Phantom Chica assured him kind-heartedly.

* * *

After a couple of years, things were back to normal, and better than any other time. Getting closer and closer to reality, the phantoms regained their original colors. Now they weren't ghost anymore. They were the cheerful robots they had always been. White Fang could finally see them, and they all shared tons of things with each other as their bond grew stronger. Jack and his wife pledged to try their best to fix Springtrap, and they didn't lie about it. After lots of hard work, he was in a much better condition, and even had a new voicebox. All the animatronics were living at Moon Mountain Family Grill with all their friends. They were normal again. The ghost children were set free. Drago had been defeated on his own. Nothing had ever been as good as it was now.

"I couldn't be happier right now." Freddy said, one night, as all the animatronics stared at the full moon that painted the starry sky.

"We will stay like this forever, right?" Springtrap asked Daisuke, almost affirming it.

He looked at the sleighbell.

"_Forever_."

* * *

**Aaaaand this is it! Nuuu **** I love this story as much as you do, because I love what I write. Once again, y'all have been amazing and awesum to me. You inspire me on writing, thank you so so so so much ^_^**

**Okay, I'm not sure if I will continue this little series. I know you love it so much, and I probably **_**will **_**go on. Maybe the next one isn't set on FNaF 4 (as I have no idea what will happen, and it's reaaaaaaally far away), and I just use my imagination to build up something, and then start another story with the events of FNaF 4. Who knows **

**One last thing: as every single one of you has been giving me support on both stories, I wanna do something special. What about a Q&amp;A? You can ask me anything you want, not only about my stories, but about basically everything that crosses your mind. I can post a chapter answering your questions, but remember, this is optional! I only wanted to give you a lil' gift ;)**

**So that's all. Thank you. Just thank you. So much :3 **


End file.
